


Smile for me

by Riiru



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiru/pseuds/Riiru
Summary: Ganze elf Tage hat es gedauert, sich in Hana (MC)  zu verlieben, doch auf der Party der RFA schafft er es nicht, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Monate später erhält Yoosung Dank Jumins Einmischung und einem Missverständnis die Gelegenheit, ihr näher zu kommen, als er je geträumt hätte.





	1. Ein ungebetener Gast

Yoosungs Gesicht war kalkweiß nach diesem Telefonat. Er ließ das Smartphone sinken und starrte einen Moment lang an die weiße Decke seines Zimmers, ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Die Matratze fühlte sich ungewohnt hart an und ihm fehlte plötzlich die Luft zum Atmen. Die Worte seiner Mutter steckten ihm im Hals und mit einem Ruck stand er auf, um das Chaos um ihn herum zu betrachten. „Keine Chance…“ 

Seine Mutter hatte sich für heute Nachmittag angekündigt und ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm die schockierende Wahrheit. Er würde es nicht schaffen, innerhalb von zwei Stunden mit dem Saustall, den er seine bescheidene Einzimmerwohnung nannte, fertig zu werden. 

Überall lagen Chipstüten, Energydrinks und LOLOL Prepaidkarten verteilt, zwischen Bergen schmutziger Wäsche und Instantnudelverpackungen. Die einst hellgrünen Vorhänge waren fleckig – schließlich hatte er sie nach dem Unfall mit dem Kaffee nicht gewaschen und da es nicht in seinem Sichtfeld nahe des Schreibtischs lag, hatte er es immer vor sich hin geschoben. Auch die Sachen für die Universität waren im ganzen Zimmer verteilt. 

Es sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Nicht etwa wie die Gildenschlachtfelder, an denen er zweimal wöchentlich teilnahm, nein. Es war nichts, was man in zwei Stunden bereinigen konnte und alles in ihm schrie danach, Jumin Han zu würgen. Bevor er darüber genauer nachdachte, hatte er das Handy am Ohr und die Nummer des Geschäftsführers prangte auf seinem Display. Nervös lief er die Route vom Schreibtisch zum Bett und ins angrenzende Badezimmer ab, die frei von jeglichem Unrat war. Doch der Verantwortliche für sein Leid war nicht zu erreichen. 

Stattdessen stürmte er den RFA Chatroom und gab seinen Unmut zum Besten. Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, war jedoch niemand online und wenn Jumin jemals wieder einen Fuß in den RFA Chat setzen würde, wusste er nun ganz genau, was Yoosung von seinem Hinterhalt hielt.

Mit zitternden Fingern sah er erneut zu Uhr hinauf und dann auf die Unordnung zu seinen Füßen. Er würde nicht weit kommen, ohne zumindest Müllbeutel im Supermarkt an der Ecke zu kaufen. Mit pochendem Herzen und Wut im Bauch, fiel die Tür zu seinem Appartement zu. 

Als er gut zwanzig Minuten später ernüchtert die Tür seiner Wohnung aufsperren wollte, hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Zuerst dachte er, seine Mutter wäre zu früh dran, aber dann erkannte er das dunkelbraune Haar und die helle Stimme Hanas.

„Yoosung! Da bist du ja!“, keuchte Hana und stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf den Knien ab, als sie endlich vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Ich hab dich versucht anzurufen! Warum gehst du denn nicht ans Telefon?“ Vorwurfsvoll wischte sie sich über ihre mit Schweiß bedeckte Stirn und holte tief Luft. 

„Hallo Hana. M-mein Telefon? Ich muss es wohl in der Wohnung vergessen haben...“ Er spürte, wie Unbehagen in ihm aufstieg und sein Herz einen kurzen Sprung wagte, als Hana aufsah und ihn erleichtert anlächelte. Was machte sie hier? War sie etwa seinetwegen gekommen?

„Meine Güte, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Ich kam nur eine Minute nach dir in den Chat und war total besorgt um dich. Ist alles in Ordnung? Du hast wütend gewirkt!“ Sie legte mitfühlend ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war und ein Kribbeln breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus. Durch den Stoff seines Shirts spürte er ihre Wärme, aber ihr durchdringender Blick holte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen.

„Jumin hat meine Mutter angerufen, weil er meinen Lebensstil für besorgniserregend hält. Sie ist auf dem Weg und wird in ungefähr einer Stunde hier sein.“ Yoosung war überrascht, wie leicht ihm die Worte über die Lippen gingen. Bisher hatte in seinem Kopf das totale Chaos geherrscht, wie in seinem Appartement, aber das Elend auszusprechen, machte es nur noch realer, weshalb er wieder in Panik verfiel. 

„Das ist doch nett von ihr. Ich meine, dass sie nach dem Rechten sehen will, oder? Und Jumin hat sich bestimmt nichts Böses dabei gedacht“, versuchte Hana den Studenten zu beruhigen, doch dieser schüttelte nur unwillig den Kopf.

„Erstens: Wird sie mich vom Spielen abhalten und mir eine Predigt halten. Zweitens ist Jumins Einmischung in mein Leben garantiert keine Fürsorge und Drittens…“ Yoosung stockte. Er konnte vor Hana doch nicht zugeben, dass seine Wohnung aussah, als hätte monatelang ein Messi darin gelebt. Sie würde vermutlich beim Betreten des Flurs ohnmächtig werden oder sich vom Geruch der Essensreste übergeben. 

Selbst Yoosung störte es manchmal, aber solange er zwei Minuten in seiner Wohnung verbrachte, gewöhnte er sich daran und setzte sich an seinen Computer, um ein paar Stunden LOLOL zu spielen. Danach war alles mehr oder minder egal und er spielte bis spät in die Nacht, nur um am nächsten Morgen verschlafen aus dem Haus zu hetzen. Ein Teufelskreis.

Hana seufzte leise und schob sich in sein Sichtfeld, um ihn aus seinen Tagträumen zu holen. „Und weiter?“

„Es sieht aus, als wäre eine Bombe hochgegangen. Ich habe eine gute Stunde, um dieses Chaos zu beseitigen und ich vertrödel meine Zeit hier…“ Seine Stimme zitterte, weil es ihm unangenehm war, es vor Hana zuzugeben, aber vermutlich wusste sie selbst, wie das trübsinnige Leben eines Zockers war, immerhin unterschieden sich ihre Hobbys nicht allzu sehr. 

Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie selbst in ihrer Freizeit kaum das Haus verließ, weil sie an ihren Romanen schrieb und dadurch nur selten zu anderen Dingen kam. Sie beide waren sich insgesamt sehr ähnlich, aber Yoosung wusste, dass Hana Ordnung zu schätzen wusste. Weshalb er sie auf keinen Fall in seine Wohnung hineinlassen konnte. Unter keinen Umständen. Und er wusste, dass sie es ihm prompt anbieten würde. 

„Wenn das so ist, warum stehst du dann hier noch herum? Lass mich rein, zusammen schaffen wir das bestimmt!“ Hanas Augen leuchteten und grinsend schlug sie ihm auf den Rücken. 

Yoosung seufzte. Er wusste um ihre Hilfsbereitschaft, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht diese furchtbare Seite von ihm sehen lassen. Monatelang hatte er sich bemüht, männlicher zu werden, verantwortungsbewusster. Aber es war nicht einfach, eine Marotte wie diese abzulegen und vermutlich hatte Jumin aus diesem Grund seine Mutter gebeten, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aber Yoosung wollte das alleine in den Griff bekommen und nicht belehrt werden. 

„Yoosung… lass mich dir helfen. Dir fehlt die Zeit, dich zu zieren. Ich habe einen älteren Bruder und weiß, wie schmuddelig Jungs sein können.“ Hana lächelte aufmunternd und legte ihre Hand auf seinem Handrücken ab, was ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut auslöste. Abrupt zog er seine Hand zurück und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. 

„Sag nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte…“, murmelte der Blonde mit zitternder Stimme. Er würde sie nicht abwimmeln können, Hana war dafür zu eigenwillig und Yoosung fehlten eindeutig die Argumente, mit ihr zu diskutieren. 

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit schämte er sich, so ein Faulpelz zu sein, als ihnen ein wirklich sonderbarer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Unsicher warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zu Hana, die sich nichts anmerken ließ und stattdessen angestrengt auf ihre Füße starrte. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hiermit belästige.“ Yoosung kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich hab mich in letzter Zeit ein bisschen gehen lassen… besonders nach den Semesterferien.“ 

„Ich hab mich angeboten… du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie. Wir müssen uns allerdings aufteilen…“, antwortete Hana und entledigte sich ihres Mantels. Darunter kam ihre Schuluniform zum Vorschein, die Yoosung einen kurzen Augenblick inspizierte. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war sie Oberschülerin im dritten Jahr und momentan vollends beschäftigt mit Lernen für die Prüfungen, doch stattdessen stand sie hier und machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass sie sich für ihn interessierte, auch wenn es nur freundschaftlicher Natur war. 

Mehr konnte er wirklich nicht verlangen. Sie hatte ihm durch so viele schlimme Momente geholfen und nur ihr war es zu verdanken, dass er Rika in seinem Herzen begraben konnte. Dabei kannte er Hana erst ein paar Monate. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich in nur 11 Tagen in sein Herz zu schleichen und bei der RFA Party hatte er dann die Gelegenheit verpasst, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. 

Yoosung zuckte zusammen, als sich Hanas Hände in seiner Jacke vergriffen und sie ein erschrockenes „Huch“ von sich gab. Ihr Kopf landete zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und wie versteinert blieb er stehen. Hatte sie seine Gedanken gelesen?

„T-tut mir leid. Ich bin über dieses Ding gestolpert“, stammelte Hana, als sie ihren Fuß aus einer Kabelschlinge befreite und sich von ihm abstieß. Ihr Berührung waren zwar unbeabsichtigt, hinterließen aber einen Schauer auf seiner Haut und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Stimme soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er zumindest „Kein Problem“ antworten konnte. 

Als er einen Seitenblick zu ihr warf, bemerkte er, dass ihr Gesicht ganz rot war und sie wieder auf ihre Füße starrte. Mit klopfendem Herzen hob Yoosung die Einkaufstüte, die er die ganze Zeit verkrampft in den Händen gehalten hatte, hoch und grinste leicht. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich dieses Chaos beseitige.“ 

Hana nickte nur und folgte ihm zum Schreibtisch, wo sie sich einen Überblick über das Chaos verschafften. „Also… so wie ich das sehe, müssen wir uns erst mal der Wäsche und den Essenkartons bemächtigen“, begann sie und starrte dann zu den Vorhängen hinüber. „Hast du eine Leiter?“ 

Yoosung holte die kleine Trittleiter aus dem Wandschrank und Hana krempelte sich währenddessen die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch. „Zu schade, dass ich meine Schürze nicht dabei hab…“, murmelte Hana vor sich hin und begann, die ersten Pappbecher in eine Tüte zu stopfen. 

„V-vielleicht sollte ich, dass mit den Verpackungen übernehmen… da sind bestimmt noch Reste drin und du machst dich nur schmutzig. Wenn du willst… m-möchtest du dann die Wäsche übernehmen? Die Maschine ist im Badezimmer.“ 

„Ja, kein Problem.“ Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Hanas Gesicht aus und sie schnappte sich den leeren Korb, der am Bettende stand, um alle am Boden liegende Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln. Sie schien gar nicht erst danach fragen zu wollen, ob irgendetwas davon noch sauber war, stattdessen verrichtete sie stillschweigend ihre Arbeit, während Yoosung die Vorhänge abnahm. 

Als er einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr warf, bemerkte er, dass die Zeit zu rennen schien, aber zu zweit würden sie mindestens doppelt so weit kommen, also versuchte er die Ruhe zu bewahren und sammelte fleißig den Müll auf. 

Hana war derweil damit beschäftigt, Wäsche in die Maschine im Bad zu füllen, summte vor sich hin und war so motiviert, als würde es ihr tatsächlich Freude bereiten. Yoosung musste grinsen, als er daran vorbeiging und sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie den Startknopf drückte und die restliche Wäsche im Korb sortierte. Er wusste, dass die Zeit ihn drängte, aber er kam nicht umhin, sie zu bewundern. Sie war immer so kontrolliert und wirkte sehr viel erwachsener, als er selbst. 

Immerhin wusste sie genau, was sie in ihrem Leben wollte und sie lebte schon eine Weile allein, aber ihre Wohnung war sauber, gemütlich und vor allem vorzeigbar. Vor einigen Monaten hatten sie sich zu zweit zu einem Spieleabend bei ihr getroffen und waren die ganze Nacht wachgeblieben. Es hatte sich ganz natürlich angefühlt, zusammen zu lachen und miteinander zu spielen. Yoosung hatte kein Bedürfnis gehabt, LOLOL zu spielen und stattdessen die Zeit mit Hana genossen. 

Dieser Abend fühlte sich an, wie eine entfernte Erinnerung, aber er dachte gern daran zurück. Die Zeit mit Hana war kostbar, weil er selten den Mut hatte, sie von sich aus zu einem Treffen zu überreden. Es kam ihm immer vor, als würde er sie dazu drängen und sie war immer schwer beschäftigt, also vertrieb er sich stattdessen die Zeit mit LOLOL. Wann immer sie im Messenger online war, schrieben sie miteinander und sie telefonierten auch jeden Abend, aber Yoosung hatte noch immer das Gefühl, nicht gut genug zu sein für sie. Es war nahezu eine Sünde, ihre Zeit zu stehlen, aber er wusste, dass er selbstsüchtig war, wenn es um Hana ging. 

Er bemerkte, dass er schon wieder wertvolle Zeit vertrödelte und wollte gerade zur Wohnungstür hechten, als er einen letzten Blick auf Hana warf. Sie war gerade dabei, an einem seiner Shirts zu riechen und ein erschrockener Laut entwich ihm, der sie ebenfalls zusammenzucken ließ. 

„I-ich… es sah noch so frisch aus, da wollte ich…“ Hana stockte und wurde ganz blass. „Das ist kein… seltsamer Fetisch oder so… glaub mir bitte, Yoosung.“ 

Yoosung selbst spürte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen schoss. Er hatte Angst, dass er Hana sich vor ihm ekelte und ihn für einen Widerling hielt, doch dafür blieb ihnen einfach keine Zeit. Nervös wedelte er mit den Tüten in seinen Händen und gestikulierte in Richtung Wohnungstür. „Müll… der muss… raus.“ 

Er stolperte voran und nahm zwei, drei Stufen auf einmal. Hana wirkte so schockiert und Unbehagen breitete sich in ihm aus. Vielleicht hätte er sie gar nicht erst in die Wohnung lassen sollen? Seine Chancen standen schon von Anfang an schlecht bei ihr, aber jetzt, da sie wusste, wie er so lebte, würde sie ihn erst recht nicht als Mann anerkennen…

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Uhr. Zwanzig Minuten... was würde er in zwanzig Minuten schaffen können? Aber Hana war da oben, in seiner Wohnung und schuftete für ihn, obwohl sie sich vermutlich ekelte… er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. 

Zurück in seinem Appartement, hörte er den Staubsauger über den Teppichboden sausen und Hana tänzelte über den freigeräumten Boden. Sie hatte die Fenster aufgerissen und lächelte vor sich hin, ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass es sie anwiderte, hier die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. Sie war ein Engel. 

Yoosung schüttelte sich und machte sich währenddessen auf, die Küchenische von Geschirr zu befreien und spülte die wenigen Tassen und Gabeln sauber, die er die letzten Tage gebraucht hatte. Zum Glück besaß er nicht viel Geschirr, weshalb er praktisch dazu gezwungen war, alle drei, vier Tage zu spülen. Hin und wieder sah er auf und beobachtete, wie Hana die Ecken vom Staub befreite. Sie war wirklich gründlich, saugte sogar die Spinnenweben unter der Decke fort. 

Eine einzelne Schweißperle lief ihre Wange hinab und sie wischte sie angestrengt mit ihrem Handgelenk weg. Selbst unter größter Anstrengung, mit hochrotem Kopf und Schweiß bedeckt, war sie wunderschön. 

Ihr langes braunes Haar war heute in einen hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und gab den Blick auf ihren Nacken frei. Yoosung bemerkte, dass ihre Brille fehlte, aber vermutlich nutzte sie heute Kontaktlinsen und sie trug auch sehr dezentes Make-Up. Ihre Lippen waren zartrosa und hatten diesen Schimmer, der sie ganz weich wirken ließ. Er hätte sie zu gerne geküsst…

Als sie einander kennengelernt hatten, damals auf der Party, hatte sie ein weinrotes Cocktailkleid getragen und auffälligen roten Lippenstift. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Yoosung sie deutlich älter geschätzt und es als einen Scherz abgetan, dass sie angeblich eine Oberstufenschülerin war. Hana hatte ihm versichert, dass es selten Gelegenheiten für sie gab, sich derart aufzubrezeln und dass sie neugierig gewesen war, wie alle darauf reagieren würden. Und sie hatte nicht wenige Komplimente bekommen. Daher hatte Yoosung auch schlussendlich einen Rückzieher gemacht, obwohl Seven ihn ermutigt hatte…

Sich jetzt in verpassten Chancen zu suhlen war jedenfalls auch keine Lösung. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er das Geschirr eingeräumt, die Arbeitsflächen gesäubert und Hana war mit dem Staubsaugen fertig. Die Wohnung sah tatsächlich einigermaßen vorzeigbar aus. 

Nur noch sein Schreibtisch und das Bett sahen unordentlich aus. 

„Soll ich das Bett frisch beziehen?“ Es war, als konnte Hana seine Gedanken lesen und Yoosung grinste verlegen.

„Das ist nett von dir, ich mache das selbst.“ Er dachte daran zurück, wie sie an seiner Wäsche gerochen hatte und eine Röte stahl sich auf seine Wangen. „W-wenn du willst, kannst du dich hinsetzen. So viel Arbeit ist das ja nicht mehr. Du hast mir schon einen Bärendienst erwiesen.“ 

„Ach was… wie wäre es, wenn ich den Schreibtisch aufräume… obwohl, das ist bestimmt deine private Ecke… Ich möchte dir irgendwie helfen, Yoosung.“ Hana klopfte sich ihren Rock ab und ließ dann ihren Blick wandern. „Wir sind ein gutes Team.“ 

„Ja, das finde ich auch.“ Yoosung machte sich daran, das Bett zu beziehen und Hana wischte zumindest über die freien Flächen des Schreibtisches. Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
Yoosung war gerade dabei, die Wäsche ins Bad zu bringen, als er Hanas Stimme vernahm. „Wie ist deine Mutter so?“

„Sie ist nett… denke ich. Außerdem ist sie der Inbegriff von Perfektion. Sie leitet alle erdenklichen Kurse, ist gebildet, handwerklich begabt, kann gut kochen. Aber sie erwartet nun mal dasselbe von mir, also macht sie mir das Leben auch ein wenig schwer.“ Yoosung lächelte schief und lud die Wäsche in der Badewanne ab.

„Das klingt doch super… ich meine, sie will vermutlich einfach nur das Beste für dich. Wenn sie sieht, wie du hier alles im Griff hast, wird sie bestimmt erleichtert abziehen.“ Hana verstaute die Putzutensilien in dem Schrank unter der Spüle und ließ sich schlussendlich auf Yoosungs Couch sinken. „Wir haben es geschafft!“ 

Auch Yoosung ließ sich neben ihr nieder und bewunderte die Arbeit, die sie in der vergangenen Stunde geleistet hatten. „Wir sind wirklich ein gutes Team.“ 

„Hast du etwa was anderes erwartet? Bisher haben wir doch immer geschafft, was wir uns in den Kopf gesetzt haben. Superman Yoosung und Lady Hana stürzen jeden Feind.“ Hana gluckste zufrieden und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Yoosung hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zu ihm aufgerückt war, aber vielleicht spielten seine Sinne ihm gerade nur einen Streich. 

„Ohne deine Hilfe beim Abgrundalbtraum Boss hätte ich niemals die legendären Stiefel bekommen“, gab Yoosung schließlich zu. Er sah zu ihr herüber und bemerkte, dass die Entfernung wirklich nicht sonderlich groß war. Er hatte unbewusst seinen Arm auf die Kopflehne der Couch gelegt, sodass dieser hinter Hana lag. Wenn sie den Kopf zurücklegte, dann… lag sie praktisch in seinem Arm. Buchstäblich. 

Diese Erkenntnis ließ sein Herz wie wild in seinem Brustkorb rasen und er war nicht in der Lage, den Arm fortzubewegen. Stattdessen war er praktisch zur Salzsäule erstarrt und die Frau seiner Träume war zum Greifen nah. Bisher hatte er sich geärgert, weil er nie den Mumm besessen hatte, andererseits war die Angst vor einer Ablehnung immer zu groß gewesen. Aber würde sie ihm wirklich so nah kommen, wenn sie ihn abstoßend fand? 

Langsam spürte er wieder Leben in seinen Gliedern und zaghaft räusperte er sich. „Hana? I-ich… wenn meine Mutter weg ist, dann… ich würde dich gerne auf einen Kaffee einladen. Oder e-ein Eis? Wie du möchtest. Als Dankeschön.“ 

„Du weißt, dass ich es gerne mache, oder? Aber… ich nehme dein Angebot trotzdem an. Es ist längst überfällig, dass wir wieder miteinander ausgehen.“ Yoosung hatte das Gefühl, dass es in seinen Ohren klingelte und das Rauschen seines Blut unnatürlich laut wurde. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Hana wollte tatsächlich mit ihm… ausgehen? War das… ernst gemeint oder hatte sie es rein freundschaftlich gemeint? Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, ihr diese Frage zu stellen, überraschte ihn eine ihm bekannte Stimme.

Seine Mutter stand in der Tür und beäugte beide kritisch. „Du hättest mir ruhig vorher erzählen können, dass ich deine Freundin kennenlerne. Dann hätte ich ihr etwas von der handgemachten Seife mitgebracht, die wir zu Weihnachten zusammen gemacht haben. Und seit wann vergisst du deine Tür abzusperren? Mr. Han hatte recht, du bist anscheinend wirklich nachlässig geworden.“ 

Yoosung wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass sich der Erdboden zu seinen Füßen auftat.


	2. Ein Pakt, der verbindet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung und MC fühlen sich zu einer seltsamen Lüge genötigt, die sie beide in Schwierigkeiten bringt.

Yoosung kehrte mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Kaffee aus der Kochnische zurück und reichte Hana anschließend ihren Tee. Stillschweigen war eingekehrt, nachdem seine Mutter ihren Koffer abgestellt hatte und sich zu Hana auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Die Stimmung war nahezu trüb und Hana hielt verkrampft die heiße Tasse in ihren Händen. Beinahe fühlte sich Yoosung schuldig, aber er hatte nicht ahnen können, dass seine Mutter in einem so ungünstigen Zeitpunkt durch die Tür trat und wilde Vermutungen anstellte.

„Ihr seid so schweigsam, ihr zwei“, murmelte seine Mutter schließlich und stellte ihren Kaffee ab.

Hana lächelte schüchtern und nippte an ihrem Tee, aber er war schlussendlich noch zu heiß, also verbrannte sie sich und verschüttete ihn auf ihrem Arm. „Autsch… au au au… verdammt.“

Sofort stand Yoosung auf und geriet in Panik. „Du solltest ihn unter kaltes Wasser halten!“ Unbedacht reichte er Hana seine Hand und lächelte aufmunternd. „Das wird helfen.“

Hana indessen nahm seine Hand dankend an und fluchte leise vor sich hin, vergaß beinahe die Anwesenheit von Yoosungs Mutter und wurde leicht rot. „Verzeihung, Mrs Kim.“ Yoosung lächelte seiner Mutter knapp zu und begleitete Hana ins Badezimmer, wo er die Tür hinter ihnen beiden schloss, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Erst, als er bemerkte, dass er sich mit Hana allein im Bad eingeschlossen hatte und wie das womöglich rüberkam, vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Tut mir leid, das ist alles so… peinlich.“

Beschämt lächelnd hielt die Brünette ihren Arm unters kalte Wasser und verzog keine Miene, als der Wasserstrahl ihre Brandwunde traf. „Ist in Ordnung, Yoosung. Deine Mutter sorgt sich nur um dich. Aber sie glaubt jetzt, dass ich deine Freundin bin.“ Ihre Stimme wirkte aufgeschreckt und zitterte ebenso wie seine, als er ihr antwortete.

„Ja, das Missverständnis sollten wir vermutlich aufklären… sie wird dir sonst den ganzen Tag unangenehme Fragen stellen, fürchte ich.“ Er lächelte schief und kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?“ Besorgt trat er einen Schritt näher und wieder trennte sie nur eine winzige Entfernung voneinander.

„Meinem Arm geht’s gut. Ich hab das ganze eingefädelt, damit ich mit dir reden kann. Ich dachte, es wäre klug, wenn wir uns absprechen, bevor einer von uns das Missverständnis aufklärt oder nicht.“ Hana lachte leise und trocknete sich schließlich ab. „Was… schlägst du vor?“

„Wir klären es auf, oder? Ich meine… sonst glaubt sie noch, wir beide…“ Yoosung stockte und spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde und sein Herz schneller schlug. Er musste Hanas Blick ausweichen und wischte sich nervös mit dem Handrücken über seine Lippen.

„Für mich ist das in Ordnung… i-ich meine… vielleicht macht sie sich dann nicht mehr so große Sorgen um dich, weil du dann jemanden hast, der sich um dich kümmert“, murmelte Hana und strich sich eine verlorene Strähne hinters Ohr. „Du hast ihren Koffer gesehen, oder? Sie plant vermutlich länger zu bleiben…“

„Wirklich? Das wäre… dann könnte ich gar nicht mehr LOLOL spielen und müsste mich ihrem Willen unterwerfen, mich andauernd belehren lassen!“ Yoosung verschränkte nervös die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast vollkommen recht! Vielleicht… sollten wir das Missverständnis… nicht… auflösen?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Das wäre mein Vorschlag.“

Yoosung konnte nicht umhin, verlegen zu grinsen. Obwohl er nicht gläubig war, hörte er die Engel singen und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Hana war bereit, sich als seine Freundin auszugeben, um ihn vor der überschwänglichen Bemutterung zu schützen und das bedeutete, dass sie die Zeit bis dahin miteinander verbringen konnten. „Das würdest du für mich tun?“, freute sich der Blonde offensichtlich.

„Nur für dich, Yoosung. Und danach gibst du mir ein Eis aus, wie du es versprochen hast.“ Die Schülerin legte den Kopf schief und schenkte Yoosung ihr schönstes Sonntagslächeln, worauf er sie unvermittelt in eine Umarmung hineinzog.

Wieder erst bemerkte er seine impulsive Aktion, nachdem er das Unheil angerichtet hatte, aber Hana schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken ab und kicherte verlegen. „An sowas sollten wir uns wirklich gewöhnen, meinst du nicht?“

Zehn Minuten später hatte Yoosung Hanas Arm fachmännisch verbunden und die beiden setzten sich zu Mrs. Kim.

„Wie geht es dir, hast du dich sehr verbrannt?“ Mrs. Kim wirkte besorgt und machte Hana direkt Platz auf dem Sofa, ihren Sohn studierend.

„Es ist nur eine oberflächliche Verbrennung. Wir haben es mit kühlender Paste behandelt, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen“, antwortete Yoosung und setzte sich den beiden Frauen gegenüber in den Sessel.

„Entschuldigung für den Aufruhr, Mrs. Kim“, stammelte nun auch Hana. „Ich bin manchmal ein richtiger Schussel.“ Sie lächelte zuckersüß und ließ ihre Hand über den Verband gleiten. „Vermutlich wird man davon morgen nichts mehr sehen.“

„Nenn mich ruhig Hyun, Hana. Ich fühle mich sonst so alt“, lachte Mrs. Kim fröhlich und strich sich ein paar ergrauende Haare aus der Stirn. „Da wir hier gerade so zusammensitzen, darf ich doch sicher ein paar Fragen stellen, oder? Mr. Han hat mich her zitiert, weil er glaubt, dass du einen ungesunden Lebensstil hast und dein Studium vernachlässigst, Yoosung.“

„Jumin übertreibt, Mom. Das Studentenleben ist nun mal nicht so geregelt, wie das eines Geschäftsführers“, entgegnete Yoosung seiner Mutter und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er sagte auch, dass du nicht regelmäßig isst und nur diesen ungesunden Fraß in dich hineinstopfst. Fettige Chips und Fertiggerichte“, warf Mrs. Kim ein und sah nun auch zu Hana hinüber. „Isst mein Junge gut, Hana?“

„Yoosung isst manchmal sehr einseitig, aber ich koche hin und wieder für ihn und sorge dafür, dass er auch genug Gemüse isst. Manchmal bestellen wir auch Essen, aber ich glaube, seitdem wir zusammen sind, hat sich das auf ein Mindestmaß reduziert. Als ich ihn kennenlernte, war sein Lebenstil so, wie Mr. Han sagte.“ Hana bettete ihre Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln und lächelte Mrs. Kim selig an.

Yoosungs Augen weiteten sich und er war überrascht, dass Hana seine Mutter so leicht um den Finger wickeln konnte, aber sie glaubte der Schülerin ohne Nachfrage und schien zufrieden. „Das klingt doch gut. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, Yoosung gerät auf Abwege. Er war schon immer ein sehr sensibles Kind…“

„Mom!“, knurrte Yoosung peinlich berührt und widmete sich seinem Kaffee. Seine Mutter konnte ihm immer noch peinlich werden und das fuchste ihn.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Du darfst deiner zukünftigen Frau deine Schwächen nicht verschweigen!“, tadelte ihn seine Mutter und Yoosung verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Getränk.

„F-frau?“, krächzte er und schnappte nach Luft.

„Möchtest du nicht irgendwann nach deinem Studium häuslich werden und eine Familie mit ihr gründen?“ Mrs. Kim wirkte nahezu schockiert über den Gedanken, dass ihr Sohn etwas derartiges nicht in Erwägung zog.

„Natürlich möchte ich eine Familie mit ihr!“, widersprach er seiner Mutter und sah dann zu Hana hinüber, deren Wangen sich erneut röteten. Er vergaß beinahe, dass es sich hierbei um eine Scharade handelte, denn seine Gefühle waren real. Zu gerne malte er sich aus, wie er sie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit in einem weißen Kleid über die Schwelle trug und in unbestimmter Zeit darauf ein paar Kinder herumliefen, die genauso aussahen wie sie beide. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, vielleicht? Ob sie sich bei der Namensfindung wohl einig wurden? Hana war immerhin ausgewandert und hatte vielleicht ganz andere Vorstellungen von ihrer Zukunft als er.

„Dann sollte sie schon wissen, dass sie nicht die Katze im Sack kauft. Er hat fürchterlich schlechte Angewohnheiten, musst du wissen, Hana. Wir haben ihn mit 12 Jahren mal dabei erwischt, wie er der Katze das Futter weggegessen hat, weil wir ihn auf Diät gesetzt haben. Als Kind war er ein bisschen pummelig und kaum vorzeigbar.“ Mrs. Kim schien es zu genießen, ihren Sohn zu piesacken, denn als Yoosung genervt zu quengeln begann, seine Geheimnisse nicht schon im Vorfeld auszuplaudern, begann sie plötzlich lauthals zu lachen und Hana stimmte ein.

Nur Yoosung grummelte vor sich hin und wischte sich immer wieder nervös mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

Mrs. Kim entschuldigte sich nach einer Weile und verschwand im Bad, woraufhin Hana Yoosung bat, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte beinahe, damit seine Mutter davon nichts mitbekam. „Deine Mutter ist bezaubernd.“

„Das sagst du auch nur, weil sie dich nicht beschämen kann“, antwortete Yoosung angespannt und seufzte. „Danke, dass du mir beistehst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mich derart bloßstellen würde.“

„Ich finde es süß… und du brauchst dich auch gar nicht schämen. Sie hat nichts Schlechtes über dich gesagt. Es ist schön, dass ihr zwei so offen über alles reden könnt, Yoosung. Ich wünschte, meine Eltern würden ebenso mit mir umgehen.“ Hana legte ihren Kopf auf Yoosungs Schulter ab und klammerte sich vorsichtig an seinen Arm.

Yoosungs Kopf begann zu schwirren, als er die unmittelbare Nähe und Hitze von Hana spürte. Sein Kreislauf kam schneller in Schwung, als bei einem 100m Sprint und es bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals. „Es ist schön, deine Alibi-Freundin zu sein, Yoosung.“

Bevor er antworten konnte, trat seine Mutter aus dem Bad und schnalzte zufrieden mit der Zunge. „Na, wenn das kein Anblick ist, meine Lieben.“ Ihre Augen strahlten nahezu und sie ließ sich anstandslos auf dem Sessel nieder, auf dem Yoosung bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte. „Wie lange seid ihr zwei denn schon zusammen?“

Yoosung stockte und starrte zu Hana hinüber. Darüber hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht und was sollte er auch großartig erzählen? Seine Fantasie beschränkte sich auf die Realität… manchmal, wenn er sich wünschte, ein bestimmtes Treffen mit Hana hätte darin resultiert, dass er ihr endlich die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle für sie gestanden hätte, aber jetzt war sein Kopf so leer. Hana presste sich nahezu an seinen Arm und er spürte ihre weichen Brüste und atmete ihren wundervollen Duft ein. Er hatte keine Chance, eine gute Geschichte zu erfinden oder überhaupt seinen Kopf anstrengen zu können.

„Es war vor ein paar Monaten“, hörte er Hana sprechen und ihre Stimme wirkte ganz und gar entspannt. „Wir haben uns auf einer Feier kennengelernt, die von einer Organisation veranstaltet wurde. Yoosung und ich waren an der Organisation beteiligt, kannten uns bis dahin aber nur übers Schreiben.“

„Ah, du meinst sicher die Organisation, die meine Nichte Rika damals in Leben gerufen hat, richtig?“, warf Mrs. Kim ein und legte den Kopf schief.

„Genau… ich habe praktisch ihren Posten übernommen und Yoosung hat mich eingearbeitet… Wir haben uns auf Anhieb gut verstanden, aber auf der Party… da hat es gefunkt. Er stand auf der Bühne, hat eine Rede gehalten… Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie ich gedacht habe, dort oben steht ein Engel. Er hat ganz leicht vor dem Publikum gesprochen und es für sich eingenommen. Es klingt vielleicht kitschig… wir kannten uns vor der Party gerade einmal 11 Tage, aber… länger hat es nicht gedauert, mich in ihn zu verlieben.“

Yoosungs Herz machte einen Sprung und er hielt den Atem an. Sein Kopf schwirrte ihm. Er wusste nicht, ob Hana sich diese Geschichte aus den Fingern sog, aber… das war genau die Geschichte, die seine Gefühle beschrieb. Als Hana auf die Bühne getreten war und die Gäste begrüßt hatte, waren seine Knie so weich gewesen, dass er fürchtete, sich jeden Moment auf die Nase zu legen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er realisierte, dass Hana eine seiner Hände in ihre genommen hatte und sich an ihn anschmiegte.

„Und seitdem seid ihr zwei also ein Paar?“, fragte Mrs. Kim sichtlich entzückt.

„Nein… das hat noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen. Ich war zu schüchtern, ihn um ein Date zu bitten. Er fühlte sich lange so unerreichbar an… aber ich möchte keinen Moment mit ihm missen. Auch wenn ich zu feige war. Ich habe jede Minute mit ihm genossen“, endete Hana und verschränkte ihre Finger mit Yoosungs.

Der Student grinste mittlerweile unkontrollierbar von einem Ohr zum anderen und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Brust würde jeden Moment vor Stolz platzen. Obwohl er es nicht recht glauben konnte, entschied sich sein Herz diese Geschichte einfach als wahr anzusehen und ihn mit lauter glücklichen, pochenden Glücksgefühlen zu überschütten. Zu gerne hätte er Hana geküsst, aber er konnte es nicht. Nicht vor seiner Mutter und nicht, ohne ihr seinerseits seine Gefühle zu gestehen, wenn sie allein unter sich waren.

„Das ist wirklich herzerwärmend… das klingt nach einem wunderschönen Märchen“, schwärmte Mrs. Kim und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Und es ist gut, dass ich die junge Liebe mit meinem Aufenthalt nicht zu sehr stören kann.“ Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf ihren Koffer.

„W-warum?“, murmelte Yoosung nervös und er drückte Hanas Hand behutsam, wodurch sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Bei dir scheint zwar alles in Ordnung zu sein und du hast dir eine wunderschöne und kluge Freundin gesucht, aber um sicher zu gehen, bleibe ich dennoch eine Nacht. Immerhin habe ich den ganzen Weg auf mich genommen und sogar einen Koffer gepackt.“ Selig lächelte Mrs. Kim vor sich hin und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. „Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, oder?“

„H-hana schläft schon hier… ihre Eltern wissen bereits Bescheid“, versuchte Yoosung das Unglück abzuwenden, doch er sah seiner Mutter bereits an, dass sie sich keinesfalls umstimmen lassen würde.

„Macht nichts, ich schlafe auf der Couch. Ihr zwei Hübschen werdet euch für eine Nacht zurückhalten können. Ich weiß, wie die Jugend von heute ist… Körperlichkeiten sind das A und O für euch, aber das könnt ihr machen, wenn ich wieder weg bin.“

Hana wurde rot und kicherte ob der skurrilen Situation, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder und beugte sich vor, um Mrs. Kim ins die Augen zu schauen. „Ich bin froh, dass Yoosung eine so treusorgende Mutter hat.“

„Er ist mein Baby und ich werde mich auf ewig um ihn Sorgen, Hana. Das wirst du auch irgendwann feststellen, wenn du selber Mutter bist.“ Versöhnlich lächelte Mrs. Kim. „Also gut… da ich diejenige bin, die sich hier aufdrängt, werde ich heute das Kochen und den Abwasch übernehmen, wenn ihr beiden in den Supermarkt geht und meinen Einkaufszettel abarbeitet.“

 

Yoosung lief schweigend neben Hana her und starrte zum Himmel auf. Er war ganz in seine Gedanken versunken, als die Brünette sich plötzlich bei ihm unterharkte und sich räusperte. „D-diese Geschichte… die ich deiner Mutter erzählt habe…“ Sie schien ihre Worte gut abzuwägen und Yoosung blieb stehen.

„Was ist damit? Du hast sie doch nur erzählt, um sie zu überzeugen, oder?“ Obwohl dass nicht die Worte waren, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, kamen sie dennoch über seine Lippen und er fluchte innerlich im gleichen Moment. Wieder einmal flüchtete er sich vor dem Gedanken, dass er sie durch ein unbedarftes Geständnis verscheuchen könnte und doch entfernte es ihn mehr von ihr, als er eigentlich dachte.

„J-ja. Du hast recht. Wir sind doch… Freunde, nicht wahr? Da wäre es verrückt…“ Hana lachte affektiert und ließ dann seinen Arm los. „Deine Mutter ist eine liebenswürdige Frau. Ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen.“

Yoosung senkte den Blick und vermisste plötzlich schmerzlich Hanas Nähe. „Achso“, war alles, was ihm über die Lippen kam und er spürte, wie sich Wut in seinem Bauch manifestierte. Ihr zu widersprechen war zwecklos… wenn sie nicht dasselbe fühlte.

Ehe er sich versah, standen sie vor dem Supermarkt und Hana ging ein paar Schritte vor. Yoosung holte sein Telefon aus der Tasche und starrte auf das Display. Es gab nur eine Person, die ihm in einer Situation wie dieser helfen konnte.

Hana drehte sich fragend um, als sie bemerkte, dass er mit seinem Handy beschäftigt war und legte den Kopf schief. „Seven erkundigt sich wegen meiner Mutter. Er will Jumin auch den Hals umdrehen“, flunkerte Yoosung und grinste schief. „Geh doch schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.“

Die Schülerin nickte und kramte den Einkaufszettel hervor.

Yoosung senkte den Kopf und drehte sich zur Straße, damit er Hana nicht wie ein getretener Hund hinterher schauen konnte. Sein Herz pochte, aber diesmal war es ein unangenehmes Stechen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er die Stimme des Hackers hörte.

„Seven? Ich bins… Yoosung. Ich habs versemmelt.“


	3. Ein Ziel, das motiviert

Er fand Hana schließlich in der Drogerieabteilung. Sie war gerade dabei, eine Zahnbürste auszuwählen und konnte sich offenbar nicht entscheiden. „Es ist legitim, die mit der Ente drauf zu nehmen“, murmelte Yoosung, der sich lautlos von hinten angeschlichen hatte. 

Hana schreckte auf. „Yoosung! Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach anschleichen. Irgendwann bleibt mir noch mein Herz stehen!“, tadelte sie ihn scherzhaft und schlug ihm auf den Oberarm.

„So wie damals, als Seven und du mir weiß machen wolltet, dass ich von zu viel Koffein ohnmächtig werde und besser mein Testament schreiben sollte?“, grinste Yoosung und räusperte sich dann. „Willst du das wirklich durchziehen?“

„Selbstverständlich! Das ist wie eine Übernachtungsparty… willst du etwa nicht, dass ich bei dir schlafe?“ Hana schien betrübt, doch das konnte täuschen. Immerhin konnte sie Geschichten erzählen, die anderen Menschen das Herz aus dem Brustkorb springen lassen konnten.

Yoosung lächelte müde. „Du musst dich dazu nicht verpflichtet fühlen… ich will dir keine Bürde sein.“ 

„Y-yoosung. Du bist keine Bürde für mich. Ich mache das gerne und nicht, weil ich mich dir irgendwie verpflichtet fühle. Du sollst glücklich sein.“ Eine warme Hand schlich sich auf Yoosungs Wange und die Berührung löste tausend kleine Impulse in seinem Körper aus, doch das deprimierte ihn nur. Langsam fasste er nach Hanas Hand und ließ sie langsam sinken.

„Meine Mutter schickt noch einen Suchtrupp los, wenn wir nicht bald zurück sind.“ Ein gequältes Lächeln stahl sich auf Yoosungs Gesicht und er nahm Hana den Einkaufskorb ab. Es dauerte nicht lang, da hatten sie alles Notwendige vom Einkaufszettel im Korb und Hana hatte besorgt, was sie für die spontane Übernachtung brauchte. 

Auf dem Rückweg schwiegen sie sich jedoch wieder an und auch als sie sich nach dem Gespräch mit Seven erkundigte, würgte Yoosung das Thema nur ab. Jedoch bemerkte er, dass sie mit Zen schrieb und das stachelte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm an. Er wusste, es war Eifersucht, aber er hatte kein Anrecht darauf. Wenn Hana Zeit mit Zen verbringen wollte, war das ihr gutes Recht. 

Bevor sie den Appartmentkomplex betraten, stahl sich Hanas Hand in die seine und er war geneigt, sie ihr zu entziehen, doch sie lächelte nur breit. „Deine Mutter beobachtet uns vom Balkon aus“, erklärte sie heiser und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. 

Unauffällig ließ Yoosung seinen Blick wandern und blieb stehen, als er sah, dass seine Mutter immer noch unverhohlen zu ihr hinunterschaute. „Hana… darf ich… dich etwas fragen?“ 

Die Schülerin legte den Kopf schief und starrte zu ihm hinauf. „Jederzeit. Warum fragst du mich sowas plötzlich?“ Sie schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte und blieb ebenfalls stehen. 

„Hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst?“ Die Frage war überraschend, aber es war Yoosung nicht unangenehm. Schließlich spielten sie ein Pärchen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit sie gehen würden, also musste er sich vorantasten.

„Nein… und du?“

Yoosung hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein wenig rot um die Nase wurde und lächelte schmal. „Ich auch nicht… Mir war da nur so ein Gedanke gekommen… aber…. Vergessen wir‘s.“ 

Yoosung schien Hana neugierig gemacht zu haben, denn sie griff in seine Jacke und wollte ihn am Weitergehen hindern. „Nein, warte. Was… für ein Gedanke.“

„Dieses Schauspiel ist es nicht wert, deinen ersten Kuss mit jemandem wie mir zu verschwenden“, antwortete Yoosung schließlich und kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange. „Wie auch immer, meine Mutter wartet sicher.“

„Yoosung…“ Ihr Griff wurde fester. „Das ist keine Verschwendung. Ich hätte… ihn lieber von dir, als von… jemand anderem.“ 

Wieder war da dieses Herzklopfen, das kein Ende fand und die Aufregung, die in seinen Fingern steckte. Zu gerne wollte er derjenige sein, der ihr ihren ersten Kuss gibt. Es wäre für sie beide das erste Mal, aber welche Bedeutung hatte es, wenn ihre Gefühle nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten? Yoosung legte eine Hand an Hanas Kinn und hob es an, sodass er ihr unvermittelt ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Ihre Augen waren glasig, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet… die entzückende Röte auf ihren Wangen stand ihr wirklich gut. Langsam senkte er sein Gesicht auf ihres herab und stoppte nur wenige Millimeter über ihren Lippen. Statt seinem Verlangen nachzugeben, entschied er sich im letzten Moment, den Kuss auf ihre rechte Wange zu platzieren, bevor er sich ihr vollständig entzog und beim Seitenblick auf das Balkonfenster bemerkte, dass seine Mutter verschwunden war. 

„Lass uns hochgehen… ich bekomme Hunger.“ 

 

Mrs. Kim wartete schon auf die beiden, als sie zur Wohnungstür hereinkamen. „Baby, ich hab die Wäsche schon mal aufgehängt und deine Bettwäsche in die Maschine gelegt“, hörte Yoosung seine Mutter sprechen. „Während deiner Pubertät hast du sie nie so versaut. Wir können glatt froh sein, dass sie nicht dunkel ist und man jeden Fleck darauf sieht, hm?“ 

Yoosung seufzte. Seine Mutter war das reinste Ärgernis und sie würde den ganzen Abend mit ihm und Hana verbringen. Dieser Abend konnte nur ein Desaster werden.

Hana war bis zum Abendessen seltsam still und sie sprachen nur über den Messenger miteinander, wenn jemand anderes mit im Raum war. Dass sie in derselben Wohnung war, verschwiegen sie jedoch. Und als Zen sich über Jumins Dreistigkeit aufregte, war Yoosung nicht danach, zu wettern. Sein Kopf war voller Gedanken, die sich um Hana drehten. Ihre Geschichte mochte erfunden gewesen sein, doch sie hatte ihn berührt, weil sie damit genau seine Gefühle angesprochen hatte. Das, was sie als Scheingeschichte betitelt hatte, waren seine ernsthaften, aufrichtigen Gefühle ihr gegenüber. Es schmerzte nahezu, dass er sich überhaupt auf diesen Gedanken eingelassen hatte.

Er liebte Hana und er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie beide ein gutes Paar wären, obwohl er sich manchmal fragte, ob es nicht jemand besseren für sie gab. Andererseits wusste er auch, dass er alles für sie tun würde. Wenn sie seine Gefühle also erwidern, könnte er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sie glücklich zu machen. 

Gerade, als er sich aus dem Chat verabschiedete, vibrierte sein Handy und Sevens Name leuchtete auf. 

An: Yoosung   
Von: 707  
Nachricht: Wenn du dir so unsicher bist und du die Gelegenheit hast, wieso versuchst du nicht, ihr Herz endgültig für dich zu gewinnen. LOVE LOVE, Super Yoosung. Du musst etwas dafür tun. Verzaubere sie. Beeindrucke sie mit deinen Stats und erschlage einen Drachen für sie. 

Hana tippte ihn an und Yoosung schreckte zusammen. „Da sind wir wohl quitt, oder?“, grinste sie und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Deine Mutter möchte, dass wir morgen mit ihr zusammen ausgehen. Du sollst dir etwas Feines für uns ausdenken, Yoosung.“ 

Bevor sie auch nur einen Blick auf den Bildschirm erhaschen konnte, drückte er den Standbyknopf seines Handys und schob es in seine Hosentasche. „Hast du etwas Spezielles im Sinn?“ 

„Irgendetwas, das deiner Mutter eine Freude bereitet?“ Hana ließ ihre Hände über Yoosungs Brust wandern, als sie bemerkte, dass Mrs. Kim zu ihnen hinüber starrte. Yoosung spürte, wie er bei der Berührung verkrampfte, aber es kostete ihn nur Sekunden, sich an Sevens Worte zu erinnern. 

„Ich glaube, da habe ich schon eine Idee. Hast du morgen Clubaktivitäten?“

Yoosung ergriff die Gelegenheit und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Zärtlich ließ er seinen Daumen über Hanas Daumen wandern und betrachtete ihre feingliederigen Finger. Bisher hatte er nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Damals, als sie den Spieleabend veranstaltet hatten und Finale Phantasy XXIX-II gespielt hatten, konnte er seine Augen kaum von ihr nehmen. Er hätte nie gedacht, jemanden zu treffen, der sein Hobby akzeptierte und ihn so nahm, wie er war und vielleicht sogar noch mitreden konnte. Einen Vertrauten, der ihn verstand und nicht für faul und kindisch hielt.

„Der Literaturclub trifft sich nach der Schule, aber ich werde mich für morgen abmelden. Ich bin schon gespannt, was du dir hast einfallen lassen .“ Ein Lächeln zierte Hanas Lippen und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss aufs Ohr, als sie sich von ihm löste und zu Mrs. Kim zurückkehrte. 

Yoosungs Herz stolperte nahezu und Aufregung machte sich in ihm breit. Hana war eine wirklich gute Schauspielerin, aber vielleicht konnte er ihr Herz doch für sich gewinnen. Vielleicht, wenn er sich gut anstellte und seine Freund-Qualitäten vermarktete, würde sie sich in ihn verlieben. Er musste einfach alles geben, um sie glücklich zu stimmen.

 

Beim Essen saßen sie sich gegenüber und Yoosung nutzte die Gelegenheit, hin und wieder nach Hanas Hand zu greifen und sie zu streicheln, wenn seine Mutter ihren Blick abwandte. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, wenn sie direkt zu ihnen hinüberschaute, aber wenn seine Mutter sie dabei ertappte, war es in Ordnung. Ein äußerst seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn.

Yoosung fragte sich, ob seine Mutter ihnen glaubte, oder ob sie beide längst durchschaut hatte, aber sie hätte vermutlich längst etwas gesagt. Seine Mutter sprach immer frei heraus, was sie dachte und dafür war er ihr oft dankbar gewesen. Zugegebenermaßen… es gab Zeiten, in denen er diesen Charakterzug verfluchte, so wie an diesem Tag, aber er konnte mit seiner Mutter über fast alles reden. 

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, was wir morgen machen werden, Yoosung?“ Mrs. Kim holte ihren Sohn aus den Gedanken und lächelte schief. 

„Ja… aber das ist noch ein Geheimnis… Wenn ich Hana von der Schule abgeholt habe, geht’s los.“ Yoosung lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte nachdenklich auf die leere Schüssel vor ihm. „Das Essen war lecker, danke Mom.“ 

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, morgen Kimchi zu machen… möchtest du mir dabei helfen?“ Mrs. Kim stand auf und stapelte die leeren Schalen vor sich. 

„Natürlich helfe ich dir.“ Yoosung lächelte schmal und ließ seinen Blick zum Computer hinüber wandern. Er hatte gehofft, dass seine Mutter ihm womöglich ein oder zwei Stunden gönnen würde, in denen er spielen konnte, vor allem, weil momentan Semesterferien waren, doch vermutlich hätte er ohnehin nur ein schlechtes Gewissen und würde es nicht genießen können.

Nachdem sie gemeinsam abgeräumt und abgespült hatten, entschuldigte sich Hana für eine Stunde, da sie noch etwas für die Schule erledigen musste und so hatten Yoosung und seine Mutter die Gelegenheit, einen Spaziergang zu machen, um sie nicht beim Lernen zu stören. 

Mrs. Kim erzählte über alle erdenklichen Ereignisse, die in den letzten Wochen geschehen waren und dass seine jüngere Schwester Minsung sich endlich entschieden hatte, Lehrerin werden zu wollen und dass sein Vater momentan sehr beschäftigt mit seinem neuen Posten als Schulleiter war. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, als die untergehende Abendsonne das Land in violettes Dunkel tauchte, räusperte sich Hyunjung Kim schließlich und blieb stehen. „Yoosung… du liebst dieses Mädchen wirklich, habe ich recht?“

Yoosung war über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel zwar überrascht, antwortete jedoch ehrlich und bejahte ihre Frage. „Sie ist von unschätzbarem Wert für mich“, fügte er hinzu und spürte, wie seine Wangen vor Scham brannten. 

„Wenn das so ist… solltest du aufhören, dich selbst zu belügen, Yoosung. Hör auf, dein Leben mit diesen Spielen zu verschwenden und nimm die Universität ernst. Wenn du ein guter Mann für sie werden willst, musst du an deine Zukunft denken.“ Sie strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und lächelte dann. 

„Ich… will… mein Bestes geben, Mom. Wirklich, ich habe die besten Absichten“, gab Yoosung schließlich zu und wandte den Blick ab. 

„Das weiß ich doch… du bist deinem Vater sehr ähnlich, obwohl du es nicht glauben magst. Er war früher ganz genauso wie du. Er war ein Traumtänzer und hat sich erst sehr spät dafür entschieden, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen will. Als wir erfahren haben, dass ich mit dir schwanger bin… da hat ihn plötzlich die Motivation gepackt und er hat neben seinem Studium wie ein verrückter geschuftet, damit wir dir ein schönes Leben bieten können. Ich weiß also, dass es in dir steckt, Yoosung. Du bist noch jung und dir steht die Welt offen. Wenn du das Medizinstudium abbrechen willst, überleg dir etwas, das dir mehr Freude bereitet… aber entscheide dich endlich. Wenn du es nicht deinetwillen kannst, tu es für Hana.“ 

„Ich will… ich hab es Rika versprochen. Egal was passiert, ich werde Tierarzt und sicher stellen, dass niemand mehr leiden muss, was Rika und Sally erlitten haben, Mom. Ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als Lebewesen zu helfen…“ Yoosung spürte, wie ihm die Tränen kamen, aber er wollte ihnen keinen freien Lauf lassen. Nicht auf offener Straße, nicht vor seiner Mutter. Er wollte stark und erwachsen sein, aber im Moment überfluteten ihn seine Gefühle. 

Seine Liebe für Hana, das Bedauern, dass er für Rika empfand und die Sorge, die seine Mutter offenbar schier verrückt machte. Da waren so viele Menschen, die er mit seinem Verhalten enttäuschte und er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt. 

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät… Wenn du etwas willst, pack es dir und halte daran fest.“ Mrs. Kim sah zu ihrem Sohn hinauf und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihn in eine Umarmung schloss. „Du wirst so vieles in deinem Leben erreichen, wenn du nur den ersten Schritt machst. Und wir werden unendlich stolz sein auf dich, Yoosung. Du bist unser Sohn und wir respektieren deinen Freiraum, auch wenn wir dich schrecklich vermissen.“ 

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben und euch stolz machen, versprochen, Mama.“ Yoosung legte seine Arme um seine Mutter und hielt sie fest. Sie hatte recht, sie hatte vollkommen recht. Er hatte die Zügel in der Hand und er hatte sie seit Rikas Tod schleifen lassen, selbst als so ein wundervoller Mensch wie Hana in sein Leben getreten war und ihm die Hand reichte. 

Vielleicht war sein Ziel irgendwann auf dem Weg verloren gegangen, aber es war noch nicht zu spät, die Fährte wieder aufzunehmen und etwas daraus zu machen. Er würde aufhören LOLOL zu spielen und sich mehr auf die Uni zu konzentrieren und vielleicht konnte Hana dann wirklich in ihm einen Mann sehen… 

Er würde jemand werden, in den man sich verlieben konnte und alles, was er dafür tun musste war, mutiger zu sein. Zielstrebiger. Disziplinierter. 

„Mom, könnten wir einen kleinen Abstecher in die Einkaufsstaße machen?“

 

Als Mrs. Kim und Yoosung zurückkamen, war Hana gerade dabei, ihre Schulsachen zurück in ihre Tasche zu stopfen und mit einem Lächeln begrüßte sie beide. Sie bemerkte, dass Yoosung etwas hinter seinem Rücken verbarg und Mrs. Kim die zwei im Flur allein zurückließ. Hana hängte ihre Tasche in die Garderobe und sah fragend zu Yoosung hinüber.

„Hana… hast du einen Moment für mich?“ 

„Natürlich… worum geht’s denn? Hat deine Mutter etwas geahnt?“ Neugierig spähte Hana, um zu sehen, was Yoosung hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, aber er räusperte sich nur. 

„Nein… aber sie hat mir gründlich den Kopf gewaschen, könnte man sagen. Ich möchte mit LOLOL aufhören und mich auf mein Studium konzentrieren. Weil du diejenige warst, die immer hinter mir gestanden hat und mich zu nichts gedrängt hat… wollte ich mich bedanken.“ Er holte einen Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor und überreichte ihn Hana in voller Dankbarkeit. „Du bist mein Fels in der Brandung, Hana.“ 

Hana nahm den Strauß überrumpelt an und war sprachlos. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und ihre Wangen leicht gerötet. Sie zitterte und senkte den Blick auf ihre Füße. „D-das… Yoosung, du…“

„Schon gut, du brauchst nichts sagen… Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir unendlich dankbar bin. Für alles.“ Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar und zog sie in eine leichte Umarmung hinein, jedoch vorsichtig genug, um die Blumen nicht zu beschädigen. Er spürte, wie die Finger ihrer freien Hand in seine Jacke griffen und sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken ließ.

Obwohl er es ungern zugab, würde er Jumin zum Dank wohl oder übel dieses Jahr eine Neujahrskarte schicken müssen.


	4. Einen Katzensprung entfernt

Der Abend neigte sich dem Ende zu und Hana war im Begriff ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie hatten seiner Mutter erzählt, dass Hana ihre Übernachtungstasche zuhause vergessen hatte und darum hatte Yoosung ihr einen Pyjama geliehen, der ihr vermutlich viel zu groß war. Während sie sich nebenan frisch machte, schrieb Yoosung mit Seven.   
  
[Yoosung★ hat den Chatroom betreten]  
  
707: Yahoo, Yoosung! Wie geht’s voran?  
  
Yoosung ★: Heya Seven! Ganz gut… hat sich Jumin schon sehen lassen?  
  
707: Negativ… Jaehee meinte gerade, er wäre noch im Flugzeug und er würde erst gegen Mitternacht landen.   
  
Yoosung★: Verstehe… Zum Glück konnte ich die Situation retten.  
  
707: lolol… Hast du das gemacht, worüber wir gesprochen haben?  
  
[ZEN hat den Chatroom betreten]  
  
ZEN: Hallo ihr zwei! Huch… wo ist denn meine süße Hana? Sonst ist sie um diese Zeit doch immer hier…  
  
Yoosung★: Deine Hana? Pff… sie ist im Bad und macht sich bettfertig.  
  
ZEN: Warum schickt sie mir nie ein Foto… *sniff*   
  
707: lolol… nicht jeder macht Nacktbilder vor dem Spiegel, so wie du…  
  
ZEN: Ganz davon abgesehen, dass auch Aktbilder ein gewisses Maß an Ästhetik haben… woher weißt du von meinen Bildern?  
  
707: Ich bin der Weltbeste Hacker, Zenny… ich habe sie gefunden, als ich dein Handy nach Bildern für den Tripter Bot durchsucht habe.  
  
Yoosung★: Was zum… Bitte sag mir, dass du Hana keine Bilder von dir schickst, auf denen du unbekleidet bist…   
  
ZEN: Ich habe nie die Absicht gehabt, ihr diese Bilder zu schicken… ich kann niemanden mit dieser Pracht blenden! Das wäre ein Vergehen!  
  
707: lolol… Ich glaube, ich muss in die Küche gehen und mir ein Sandwich machen…   
  
Yoosung★: Lass mich nicht allein zurück, Seven! T_T  
  
707: See you later, Superman Yoosung! Vergiss nicht den Drachen zu töten!!   
  
[707 hat den Chatroom verlassen]  
  
Yoosung★: … elender Verräter…  
  
ZEN: Yoosung! Warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin… du schläfst mit Hana heute unter einem Dach, richtig?  
  
Yoosung★: Gewissermaßen. Warum?   
  
ZEN: Du bist zwar eine unverbesserliche Jungfrau, aber lass die Finger von ihr! Ein Mann und eine Frau sollten nicht allein unter einem Dach schlafen… die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass dieses engelsgleiche und unschuldige Wesen die BESTIE in dir erweckt!   
  
Yoosung★: … Meine Mutter schläft im selben Raum wie wir… ich glaube, du kannst beruhigt sein.  
  
ZEN: Ihr schlaft sogar im selben Raum??? Du darfst ihr süßes Schnarchen hören und könntest im Schlaf wer weiß was mit ihr anstellen. T_T Sei ein anständiger Mann und behalte deine Finger für dich!!!  
  
Yoosung★: Ich überlasse alles weitere deiner Fantasie, Zen. Gute Nacht!   
  
[Yoosung★ hat den Chatroom verlassen]  
  
  
Sein Handy vibrierte danach ein einige Male, aber er konnte sich denken, dass Zen ihn davon überzeugen wollte, die Hände von Hana zu lassen. Jedoch konnte er nicht umhin, daran zu denken, dass er diese Nacht tatsächlich an ihrer Seite verbringen würde. Sie war nicht nur einen Katzensprung entfernt… er konnte praktisch seine Hände nach ihr ausstrecken und sie berühren… im Arm halten… Er spürte, wie Hitze auf seinen Wangen loderte.   
  
Die Worte seiner Mutter kamen ihm in den Sinn. Die Jugend von heute… natürlich waren sie kein richtiges Pärchen, aber ganz ausgeschlossen war es doch nicht, oder? Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und konnte sich doch nicht auf das Buch vor seiner Nase konzentrieren. Er starrte zum Balkon hinüber, wo seine Mutter gerade vermutlich mit seinem Vater oder Minsung telefonierte.   
  
Plötzlich begann auch Hanas Handy wie wild auf dem Schreibtisch zu vibrieren und Yoosung seufzte. Der Bildschirm leuchtete auf und er sah Zens Foto aufleuchten. Ein Anruf… Es war ihm eigentlich gar nicht recht, dass sich Hana so gut mit Zen verstand, aber er hatte kein Anrecht, es ihr zu verbieten. Und er wollte sie auch nicht in ihrer Freiheit einschränken, aber diese stechende Eifersucht machte es ihm schwer, zu atmen. Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm er sein Handy zur Hand und tippte ein paar Worte an Zen. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich würde ihr nie etwas antun, das sie nicht wollte. Ich liebe sie, du Idiot.“   
  
Ehe er sich versah, war die Nachricht abgeschickt und er las die Zeilen erneut. „Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?“ Hanas Telefon hörte auf zu vibrieren und stattdessen buhlte jetzt sein eigenes um Aufmerksamkeit. Zen. Er würde ganz sicher nicht dran gehen… Seufzend machte er es aus und legte es auf das Nachtschränkchen.   
  
Plötzlich stand Hana im Raum, mit einem viel zu großen Pyjama bekleidet und leicht getrocknetem Haar, mit einem Handtuch über der Schulter und ihm zulächelnd. „Danke, dass du mir was geliehen hast. Das Bad war auch super.“   
  
„Du siehst gut aus… auch wenn es ein bisschen zu groß scheint“, antwortete Yoosung und machte Platz im Bett. „Willst du dich schon hinlegen?“  
  
Hana sah auf ihre Füße und räusperte sich schließlich. „Ja…“ Langsam stieg sie zu ihm ins Bett und rückte etwas auf, sodass sie nicht ganz auf der Kante lag. „Ich bin etwas nervös…“, gab sie schließlich zu und kicherte schüchtern. Ihr Gesicht war rot wie eine Tomate und seinem vermutlich nicht ganz unähnlich in dieser prekären Situation.   
  
„Gib mir deine Hand, Hana…“, Yoosung ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er spürte, wie wild sein eigenes Herz in seinem Brustkorb pochte, aber eine Gelegenheit wie diese bekam er nur einmal und er wollte sie nicht verstreichen lassen. „Ich bin auch nervös, aber wenn du bei mir bist, dann beruhigt sich mein Körper ganz schnell wieder.“ Er lächelte und küsste sanft ihre Fingerknöchel. „Gute Nacht, Prinzessin.“  
  
„Yoosung, ich…“  
  
„Schlaft ihr zwei schon?“ Mrs. Kim schob die Balkontür zu und sah unschlüssig zu den beiden hinüber, doch keiner von ihnen gab eine Antwort.   
  
Yoosung schloss die Augen und lächelte nur vor sich hin, also tat Hana dasselbe und drückte seine Hand ihrerseits. Um sie herum wurde das Licht gelöscht und sie rückten näher zusammen. Beinahe konnte Yoosung ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und er hatte eine gewisse Ahnung, was Zen gemeint hatte. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, Hana nicht einfach zu küssen.   
  
Es war zum Mäuse melken… Sie war doch zum Greifen nah… Sein Herz drohte ihm aus der Brust zu springen und… plötzlich schlangen sich Hände um seinen Hals und ein warmer Körper war dicht an seinen gepresst. Hana vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge und unvermittelt legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille.   
  
Hitze wallte in ihm auf und er hatte Angst, dass sie bemerken würde, was er für sie empfände, weil er so nervös war und ihm das Herz so schlimm klopfte… Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und er musste den Atem anhalten, um nicht wie ein Verrückter zu keuchen. Pure Glückseligkeit strömte durch seinen Körper und er fühlte Hanas Hände durch sein Haar streifen. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie mit ihm anstellte, so dicht beieinander. Er würde noch vollkommen die Kontrolle verlieren… „Hana…“, flüsterte er…  
  
„Ich liebe dich.“   
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war es noch dunkel um ihn herum und er spürte die sanften Atembewegungen des Körpers vor sich. Er hatte seine Arme um Hana gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Ihr Haar duftete nach Apfel und war so weich. Sie waren eng miteinander verschlungen und nur langsam wagte er es, sich zu strecken und einen Blick auf den Wecker zu werfen. Es war noch früh genug für ihn, aber vermutlich würde gleich irgendwann Hanas Wecker schellen und diese traute Zweisamkeit stören.   
  
Er wollte so viel von diesem Moment in sich aufnehmen, wie er konnte. Diese Chance würde er so bald nicht wieder bekommen… Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zum gestrigen Abend, als sich Hana ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte und er das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte, sie zu küssen… stattdessen… fiel ihm ein anderes Detail ein.   
  
Diese drei wichtigen Worte. Hatte er geträumt?   
  
Hanas Haut war weich, als er über ihre Arme strich und jedes Detail in sich aufnahm. Ihre Augenlider flatterten einen Augenblick und er dachte, sie würde jeden Moment aufwachen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Vermutlich träumte sie gerade…  
  
„Träum von mir…“  
  
Im Messenger war es ihm so leicht gefallen, mit ihr zu flirten und süße Nichtigkeiten zu säuseln… auch am Telefon konnte er viele Dinge aussprechen, die er ihr gern sagen wollte, aber schlussendlich wollte er ihr die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen.   
  
„Lächle für mich, wenn wir uns sehen.“  
  
Wenn er damals nur den Mumm gehabt hätte, nach diesen 11 Tagen, sie einfach an sich zu ziehen und sie zu küssen, nachdem er tagelang um ihre Sicherheit hatte bangen müssen… Er hatte mit Seven gehen wollen, um Mint Eye aufzusuchen… er wollte, dass Hana Mint Eye nicht länger als Schachfigur diente, aber sie hatte ihn inständig gebeten, sich nicht einzumischen. Schlussendlich hatte er nie erfahren, wie Seven Mint Eye zerschlagen hatte und warum Hana umgesiedelt wurde, aber alles was für ihn gezählt hatte war, dass sie in Sicherheit war.   
  
Seven hatte den Hacker gefasst und die Sicherheit von Hana und der RFA bekanntgegeben.  
  
Damit war das Thema vom Tisch gewesen und weder Seven noch Hana wollten darüber sprechen.   
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Wecker einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm von sich gab. Der Klingelton von Hanas Wecker war der Vorspann dieser japanischen Animationsserie, die dieser Tage in aller Munde war… Sie hatte irgendwann die vergangene Woche mit Seven über den Anime gesprochen… „Attack on Dwarfes“ Jedenfalls schien es in dem Opening ums Essen zu gehen…   
  
Blitzschnell öffnete Hana die Augen und ein verschlafener Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. Das Handy, das sie neben sich auf dem Nachttisch platziert hatte, wurde zum Schweigen gebracht und besorgt warf sie einen Blick zu Mrs. Kim hinüber. Erleichterung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als sie bemerkte, dass diese noch zu schlafen schien. Langsam ließ sie sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken und bemerkte dann erst, dass Yoosung sie amüsiert beobachtete. „Guten Morgen“, flüsterte er ihr zu.  
  
„G-guten Morgen, Yoosung.“ Ihre Stimme klang noch belegt, dennoch schien sie froh, ihn zu sehen.   
  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte er und strich ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr.   
  
Hana sagte kein Wort, sondern bettete ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Schau mich nicht so an, ich sehe furchtbar aus, wenn ich gerade erst aufgewacht bin…“ Sofort zog sie sich wieder ein paar Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht und knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.   
  
„An diesen Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen… Du bist wunderschön, Hana. Versteck dich nicht.“ Sanft ließ er seine Hände durch ihr Haar gleiten und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
  
„Du bist der erste Mensch, den ich kennenlerne, der mit offenen Augen gar nichts sieht“, antwortete Hana und grinste frech, worauf Yoosung ihr spielerisch in die Wangen kniff und sie beide beim Kebbeln schließllich Mrs. Kim weckten.   
  
„Was treibt ihr beiden denn da?“, murrte sie und schaute verschlafen unter ihrer Decke hervor.   
  
Derweil kniete Yoosung über Hana und hatte ihre Handgelenke gepackt und beide sahen erschrocken zu seiner Mutter hinüber, die ihre Augenbraue angehoben hatte und sie kritisch beäugte.   
  
„Nicht mal eine Nacht könnt ihr euch beherrschen?“, seufzte Mrs. Kim und setzte sich auf. „Wie spät ist es denn?“ Yoosung spürte, wie ihm der kalte Angstschweiß ausbrach, aber er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen und stattdessen gelassen wirken.   
  
„Es ist Viertel nach Sechs, Mom. Leg dich einfach wieder hin“, antwortete Yoosung und entfernte sich unauffällig von Hana, um es sich neben ihr gemütlich zu machen. „Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Frühstück vorbereiten.“  
  
„Meine Güte, zehn verpasste Anrufe von Zen… was der wohl wollte?“, hörte er plötzlich Hana reden und das typische Messenger Geräusch des RFA Chats erklang. Yoosung zuckte zusammen und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber als das Handy erneut klingelte, ließ er eins der Eier fallen, die er aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte.   
  
„Hallo Zen, was ist denn los?“ Yoosung kniete sich hin und wischte seine Unachtsamkeit weg. Er war froh, dass niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte, denn er konnte sich gerade wirklich ein Lächeln leisten. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Frust am Boden aus. Bis seine Mutter vor ihm stand und ihn fragend ansah.  
  
„Der Boden kann wirklich nichts für deine Gedankenlosigkeit, Yoosung. Und ganz besonders nicht, weil du eifersüchtig bist“, tadelte ihn seine Mutter und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihm in die Wange zu kneifen.  
  
„Ich bin nicht… ich bin eifersüchtig, aber dieser Typ, mit dem sie telefoniert, der ist die reinste Katastrophe. Er hört nicht auf, mit ihr zu flirten und nennt sie seine Hana“, flüsterte Yoosung und starrte auf die Überreste des zerbrochenen Eis. „Sie gehört mir nicht, aber es ist furchtbar, wenn sie mit anderen Männern spricht, die Gefühle für sie haben.“  
  
„Yoosung… Sie ist deine erste Freundin… es ist normal, so etwas zu denken. Du glaubst, jemand könnte dir das, was ihr habt, wieder wegnehmen, aber sie scheint dir treu ergeben zu sein.“ Mrs. Kim lächelte schmal und fuhr ihrem Sohn liebevoll durch das Haar.   
  
Yoosung senkte den Blick. Wenn das alles keine Scharade gewesen wäre, hätte er ihr vermutlich Glauben geschenkt, doch er wusste, dass er keinerlei Recht hatte, eifersüchtig zu sein. Wenn sie Zen mochte, dann würde sie auch weiterhin mit ihm schreiben, reden oder sich treffen. „Ich möchte sie nicht mehr hergeben“, sagte er stattdessen nur und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er musste seine pure Willenskraft aufwenden, um sie zurückzuhalten, aber es gelang ihm.   
  
„Sei einfach der bessere Mann… sehr viel mehr kannst du nicht tun. Und wenn du Angst hast, rede mit ihr darüber. Sie wird dich schon nicht auslachen. Solange du mit ihr über alles reden kannst, musst du dich nie fürchten.“ Damit erhob sich Mrs. Kim und räusperte sich. „Bring sie gleich zur Schule, ich werde das Frühstück zubereiten und einen Einkaufszettel schreiben. Dann kannst du auf dem Rückweg alle Zutaten für Kimchi mitbringen.“   
  
„Einverstanden“, antwortete Yoosung und erhob sich, um die Essensreste im Mülleimer zu entsorgen.   
  
„Zen hat manchmal wirklich Fantasien“, hörte er Hanas Beschwerde, während sie sich nervös durch das Haar glitt. „Er wollte mir einen Screenshot schicken, damit ich dich fürchten lehre, aber schlussendlich hat er es nicht hinbekommen und Seven wollte ihm auch nicht helfen.“ Seufzend lehnte sich Hana über die Theke und strich sich ein paar Strähnen glatt.   
  
„Einen Screenshot? Haha… so ein verrückter Kauz“, nuschelte Yoosung und suchte in seinem Kleiderschrank verzweifelt etwas, das er tragen konnte und nicht abgetragen oder streberhaft wirkte. „Ach übrigens… hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich zur Schule begleite? Ich soll auf dem Rückweg einkaufen gehen und dann hast du etwas Gesellschaft…“  Nervosität beschlich ihn. Wenn Zen damit sein Liebesbekenntnis am gestrigen Abend meinte, dann musste er es schaffen, Hana seine Gefühle zu gestehen, bevor es dieser verrückte Darsteller tat.   
  
„Das wäre schön.“ Hana lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er im Schrank fündig geworden war und sich zu ihr herumgedreht hatte. „Dann können wir noch ein wenig Zeit zusammen verbringen…“  
  
Als Yoosung ins Bad ging, um sich ausgehfertig zu machen, bemerkte er, dass eine pinke Zahnbürste mit Entenmuster in seinem Zahnputzbecher stand. Direkt daneben lagen das Haargummi mit der Schleife, das Hana gestern getragen hatte und seine Haarpins. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Ihr Herz zu gewinnen, würde nicht einfach werden, aber für diesen Anblick würde er sein bestes geben.   
  
Er wollte, dass sie ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln schenkte, wenn sie sich wiedersahen.


	5. Reue und andere Schandtaten

Yoosung lehnte an einer Säule vor dem Schulgebäude und sah gedankenverloren hinüber. Die vielen Schüler, die an ihm vorbei liefen, bedachten ihn nur mit einem kurzen Blick, bevor sie verschwanden. Das alles erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Oberschulzeit.  
  
Er war ein fleißiger Schüler gewesen, weil man es von ihm erwartet hatte. Seine Eltern hatten die Messlatte ziemlich hoch gesetzt, da sie beide von Beruf Lehrer waren, doch auch ohne ihre Lektüren gab er immer alles um Rika froh zu stimmen. Sie hatte sich immer das Beste für ihn gewünscht und ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, um ihn anzuspornen. Nach ihrem Selbstmord waren seine guten Absichten dahin gegangen und er hatte sich in der perfekten Welt von LOLOL verschanzt, war kaum vor die Tür gegangen, hatte von Anfang an die Uni schleifen lassen, für die er vorher so hart gebüffelt hatte…   
  
Niemand hatte diesen plötzlichen Wandel verstanden, weil es sich bei Rika um seine Cousine und nicht etwa um eine Liebhaberin handelte, aber wie sehr er an ihr gehangen hatte, wurde allen in der Zeit nach ihrem Selbstmord und seinem Schulabschluss bewusst.   
  
Als er Hana kennenlernte, war er ein Meister darin, seine Gefühle vor allen zu verbergen. Jedenfalls glaubte er das, bis er anfing, Hana mit Rika zu vergleichen und darüber nachzudenken, dass sie womöglich Rikas Platz einnehmen würde. Als Partykoordinatorin und vielleicht auch als besonderen Menschen an seiner Seite.   
  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mich den anderen hier vorziehst…“  
  
„Du bist Rika sehr ähnlich…“   
  
  
„Rika hat auch…“  
  
  
Hana war verletzt gewesen, sehr verletzt. Und sie hatte ihm wütend am Telefon die Meinung gesagt. Sie war nicht Rika und sie würde sie niemals ersetzen. Unter Tränen hatte sie ihm gestanden, dass sie seine ungesunde Obsession nicht verstand und dass sie Abstand nehmen würde, wenn er nicht aufhörte, beide ständig zu vergleichen.   
  
Yoosung hatte Hana zum Weinen gebracht und sich geschworen, ihr nie wieder einen Grund dazu zu geben. Die Worte seiner Mutter hatten ihn ermutigt. Er musste ein besserer Mann werden… auffallen, Hanas Herz für sich gewinnen. Besser als Zen sein oder jeder andere Mann, der ihr den Hof machte.   
  
Er wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sich warme Finger auf seine Ohren legten und Hana vor ihm stand. „Du hörst nichts, du siehst nichts… bitte sag mir, du hast nicht auch noch verlernt zu sprechen“, kicherte sie.   
  
Sie war deutlich kleiner als er und musste sich auf die Fußspitzen begeben, um ihn zu erreichen, aber Hana schaffte immer, was sie sich in den Kopf setzte. Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und er zog sie in eine Umarmung hinein. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen…“  
  
Überrascht keuchte sie auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und vermutlich war es ihr unangenehm, in aller Öffentlichkeit, aber sie sagte nichts.   
  
„Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht lange warten. Der Lehrer wollte mich noch sprechen… wegen der Berufsberatung.“   
  
„Ich bin auch erst vor ein paar Minuten angekommen“, schwindelte er und ließ seine Finger durch ihr offenes Haar wandern. „Hast du nun also Zeit und Lust auf einen Ausflug, Mylady?“ Provokativ nahm Yoosung ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft, bevor er sich elegant vor ihr verneigte.   
  
„N-natürlich!“ Beschämt starrte Hana auf ihre Füße und strich sich ein paar Haare hinters Ohr. „D-deine Mutter ist doch gar nicht in der Nähe, warum…“  
  
„Ich möchte dich glücklich machen, Hana“, antwortete er ihr ernst und ließ ihre Hand los. Yoosung wusste, dass er sich weit aus dem Fenster lehnte, aber er hatte sich dafür entschieden, ihr Herz für sich zu gewinnen… Er würde keinen Schritt zurück machen, bis sie ihm ein für alle Mal sagte, dass seine Bemühungen fruchtlos waren.   
  
Auf dem Rückweg schwiegen beide und Yoosung fragte sich, ob Zen mittlerweile in der Lage gewesen war, diesen Screenshot zu versenden, doch Hana wirkte auf ihn nicht anders als sonst. Sie war zwar auf dem Rückweg etwas stiller, aber vermutlich genoss sie einfach die Ruhe nach dem ganzen Trubel.   
  
Vielleicht würde sie das, was er mit ihr vorhatte, ein wenig ablenken.   
  
Seine Mutter war wie immer aufgedreht und versuchte, seitdem sie abgeholt wurde, herauszufinden, wohin sie gehen würden, aber Yoosung machte sich einen Spaß daraus, es ihr zu verschweigen, bis sie schließlich vor dem imposanten Haus standen. Der Schriftzug „Tierheim“ prangte über der Tür und er beobachtete Hanas Reaktion und die seiner Mutter genau.   
  
Hana wirkte verwirrt, aber sie lächelte, also war es ein gutes Zeichen. Seine Mutter schien genau zu wissen, was er damit bezwecken wollte und sie räusperte sich. „Und ich dachte, du hättest die ehrenamtlichen Tätigkeiten bereits an den Nagel gehängt. Es ist gut zu sehen, dass du dich stets bemühst.“  
  
Yoosung grinste nur und schob die Tür auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr hiergewesen zu sein, aber der Geruch war derselbe… auch das Mobiliar im Flur hatte sich kaum verändert. Dieselben geschmackvollen Landschaftsbilder hingen an den Wänden und auf der Theke waren gefühlte 20 Flyer über verschiedene Veranstaltungen und wohltätigen Organisationen.   
  
Am Schreibtisch saß eine ihm unbekannte Frau, etwa in seinem Alter, die energisch auf den Tasten ihres Computers herumhämmerte und dann neugierig zu den Neuankömmlingen hinaufsah. „Guten Tag, was kann ich denn für Sie tun?“, fragte sie freundlich  
  
„Hallo… ich habe gestern angerufen mit Mrs. Chun gesprochen und einen Termin ausgemacht. Wir wollten Ihnen außerdem ein wenig unter die Arme greifen…“ Yoosung wusste, dass seine Mutter glücklich war, wenn sie helfen konnte und das örtliche Tierheim hatte schon seit Jahren Probleme, die Aufgaben alle erledigt zu bekommen.“ Er wusste, dass die Finanzierung schwierig war und nicht genügend Mittel zur Verfügung standen, um langfristig ein gutes Leben für die Tiere zu gewährleisten.  
  
Gewissermaßen erwischte er gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Seine Mutter freute sich, etwas tun zu können und er konnte Hana mit ins Boot holen, um bei der nächsten RFA jemanden auf seiner Seite zu haben, der dieses Tierheim womöglich ebenfalls unterstützen wollte.   
  
Mrs. Chun, die Leiterin des Tierheims, war erfreut über seine Wiederkehr und bot ihnen dreien sogleich einen Kaffee in ihrem Büro an.   
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sie jemals wiederzusehen, junger Herr“, murmelte sie amüsiert an Yoosung gewandt, der seinen Blick im Raum schweifen ließ. „Sie haben beim letzten Mal fürchterlich ausgesehen und ich dachte, sie würden alles an den Nagel hängen. Aber offenbar sind Sie nun ein völlig anderer Mensch… Wie sagt man so schön, neue Haarfarbe, neues Leben?“   
  
„Ich habe ja versucht, es ihm auszureden“, gab Mrs. Kim zu und lächelte schief. „Mein Sohn hat seinen eigenen Kopf.“   
  
„Es ist jedenfalls schön, Sie endlich kennenzulernen, Mrs. Kim. Yoosung und Rika haben mir so viel von Ihnen erzählt. Es ist, als würde ich Sie bereits kennen.“ Mrs. Chun erwiderte das Lächeln und warf dann einen Blick auf den nächsten Besucher. „Ich freue mich natürlich auch, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss…“  
  
„Hanabi Hayashi“, antwortete Hana und verbeugte sich höflich.   
  
„Sind Sie Japanerin, Miss Hayashi?“, fragte Mrs. Chun interessiert.  
  
„Ja, mein Vater hat hier Arbeit gefunden, also bin ich mit 12 hierher gezogen. Man könnte sagen, ich habe mich eingewöhnt“, scherzte Hana und verschränkte anschließend die Finger in ihrem Schoß ineinander.   
  
Yoosung betrachtete Hana für einen Augenblick. Sie wirkte angespannt, aber sie versuchte es durch übermäßiges Lächeln zu überspielen und als das Thema schließlich auf die Arbeit, die Mrs. Chun und ihre Mitarbeiter verrichteten fiel, wirkte sie sichtlich entspannter. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass Yoosung sie anstarrte, wandte sie den Blick ab.   
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, da sich die beiden Frauen offenbar viel zu erzählen hatten, doch irgendwann entließ Mrs. Chun Hana und Yoosung, damit die beiden spazieren gehen konnten.   
  
Yoosung und Hana bekamen jeweils einen Hund an die Leine und wurden auf Reisen geschickt. Das Tierheim lag etwas abseits der Stadt an einem Hügel, der in ein kleines Waldstück führte. Hier konnten die Hunde nach Belieben laufen und graben.   
  
„Yoosung… du bist oft mit Rika hergekommen, oder?“, fragte Hana schließlich irgendwann gedankenverloren.   
  
„Ja… Sie hat gesagt, es wäre wichtig, jemandem ein Lächeln zu schenken… etwas Gutes zu tun und ich würde meinen Kopf freibekommen, wenn ich etwas Gemeinnütziges mache.“ Der Student senkte seinen Blick, denn es war unangenehm über Rika zu sprechen, nachdem Hana dieses Thema irgendwann abgeblockt hatte.   
  
„Sie war wirklich gut zu dir“, musste Hana feststellen und ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und senkte ihn, sodass ihre Haare ihr ins Gesicht fielen.   
  
„Nachdem, was Seven herausgefunden hat, war das alles nur Fassade“, erklärte Yoosung schließlich und seufzte leise. „Ich habe geahnt, dass dieser Ort Erinnerungen weckt, aber… ich habe mich in einem Punkt geirrt.“   
  
„In welchem Punkt?“  
  
„Ich habe immer gedacht, der Ort wäre wegen Rika besonders gewesen, aber… er hat eine ganz eigene Atmosphäre an sich. Es beruhigt mich und gibt mir die Chance, meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Der intensive Geruch des Waldes und die Stille beweisen, dass es sehr viel mehr gibt, das wir nicht zu schätzen wissen… das habe ich damals auch schon vermutet, aber erst heute kann ich es mit Gewissheit sagen.“ Yoosung betrachtete die Leine in seiner Hand und seufzte dann. „Ich habs damals bereut, dass ich nicht mal ausbrechen konnte aus diesem Leben. Und heute bereue ich, dass ich mich habe gehen lassen in den letzten Monaten. Dieser Wald bringt mich durcheinander.“   
  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du ausgerechnet diesen Ort gewählt hast und ich hab mich schlecht gefühlt, als ich hörte, dass du mit Rika hier warst. Ich habe Angst, dich an die Erinnerungen mit ihr zu verlieren, Yoosung.“ Er spürte, wie Hana sich bei ihm einhakte und ihren Kopf auf seinem Oberarm bettete.   
  
„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren… an niemanden. Ich wollte dir einfach diesen wunderschönen Ort zeigen und meiner Mutter eine Freude bereiten. Ich hab gedacht, wenn ich hierher komme und die Reue spüre dann wäre ich endlich in der Lage dich…“ Plötzlich stockte Yoosung und spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Was war er da im Begriff von sich preis zu geben? War das wirklich der richtige Ort, um Hana seine Gefühle zu gestehen?   
  
Aufregung erfasste Yoosung und er wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er Hana jetzt ansah, würde alles aus ihm heraussprudeln. Sie musste etwas sagen… einen Witz machen, die Situation überspielen…   
  
„Wenn du etwas bereust, Yoosung, dann… erzähl mir davon, vielleicht kann ich dir einen Rat geben.“ Hana und er waren stehen geblieben und die Hunde wühlten im Laub herum. Es war still und nur gelegentliche Tiergeräusche unterbrachen sie.   
  
„Wenn ich es dir erzähle, wirst du dich von mir abwenden, Hana. Ich brauche mehr Zeit… mehr Zeit… um dich umzustimmen…“ Yoosung flüsterte es nur, aber offenbar verstand sie jedes einzelne Wort.   
  
„Ich würde mich nie von dir abwenden… das weißt du doch. Wir sind ein Team!“ Sie lächelte aufmunternd und sah zu ihm auf.   
  
„Hana, ich möchte dich um ein richtiges Date bitten… keine Scharade… nichts Freundschaftliches. Ich will, dass du mich als Mann wahrnimmst und…“, Yoosung stockte. Vermutlich hatte er schon zu viel gesagt und Hana wurde ungewöhnlich still. In letzter Zeit schien auch sie in sich gekehrt, obwohl sie immer Witze machte und schlagfertig war. Vielleicht färbte seine Nachdenklichkeit auf sie ab?  
  
„Und?“ Die Worte kamen nur eben über ihre Lippen und sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Angestrengt sah sie zu ihm auf und ein gequälter Ausdruck dominierte ihr Gesicht.   
  
„Ich liebe es… wenn du dir dein Haar zurückstreichst oder deine Brille richtest… und wenn du lachst, der Klang deiner Stimme… und du bist wunderschön, auch wenn du dich über etwas ärgerst. Dann ist da diese kleine Falte auf deiner Stirn… selbst wenn du weinst… strahlst du eine außergewöhnliche Aura aus.“ Yoosung musste schlucken, weil ihn Unsicherheit überkam. Er hatte sich das alles anders vorgestellt.  Er hatte sich Worte zu Recht gelegt, die er Hana sagen wollte, wenn er ihr seine Liebe gestand, aber es purzelten lauter Verrücktheiten aus ihm heraus. Sie musste glauben, dass er ein Spanner oder Stalker war.   
  
Doch Hana sagte kein Wort. Sie stand einfach schweigend vor ihm und ließ seinen Arm los. Ihr Blick war gesenkt, sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Er spürte, dass sie zitterte, aber er konnte nicht abschätzen, was sie dachte. Aber einen Rückzieher wollte er auch nicht machen. Natürlich konnte er behaupten, das wäre alles nur ein blöder Scherz gewesen und er hätte versucht, irgendeine kitschige Szene aus einem Film zu rezitieren und sie zu ärgern, aber… er wollte keine Missverständnisse mehr.   
  
„Ich liebe dich, Hana.“ Unmissverständlich.   
  
Ein Schluchzen ließ ihn stutzen. Nervös packte er sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. „Hana? Bitte sag doch etwas…“  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam Yoosung und Panik durchflutete ihn. Weinte Hana etwa? „B-bitte… rede mit mir.“   
  
„Yoosung, du Idiot…“, krächzte Hana und stieß sich von ihm ab. „Wie konntest du… die ganze Zeit über… Ich hab gedacht… wir wären Freunde und dann…“ Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab.   
  
„Wir sind Freunde und können es noch immer sein, wenn du…“   
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir nach diesem… Geständnis… noch Freunde sein können?“ Hana wischte sich über die Augen und plötzlich zuckten ihre Mundwinkel. Ein Lachen erklang und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Yoosung realisierte, dass Hana diejenige war, die dafür verantwortlich war. Erst glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben, aber als sie plötzlich wieder das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub und das Geräusch gedämpft wurde, war er sich sicher.   
  
Er hatte nicht den Mumm, zu fragen wieso. Sie wirkte geistesabwesend und im nächsten Moment warf sie sich an seine Brust. „Das ist doch total irrsinnig… warum… warum hast du nie irgendetwas gesagt“, hörte er sie flüstern.   
  
„Ich… wollte es dir sagen. Auf der RFA Party. Aber… ich war nicht mutig genug. All die schlechten Eigenschaften… die ich habe, wollte ich für dich ablegen, aber ich konnte nicht. Also dachte ich, dass ich dir nicht gerecht werden kann.“ Ängstlich legte Yoosung seine Hände um Hana, besorgt, er könnte sie zerbrechen, wenn er sie zu fest packte.   
  
„Wir sind ein Team… das hättest du mir sagen müssen. Gemeinsam schaffen wir alles, schon vergessen?“ Hana griff ihn an der Jacke fest und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Ich sage es dir gern noch einmal… aber ich liebe dich.“  
  
Yoosung dachte an den gestrigen Abend zurück und ihm kamen die Worte wieder in den Sinn. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich nicht geträumt. Es war ihm, als würde sein Herz einem anderen Takt folgen, da sie die Worte so klar und deutlich ausgesprochen hatte.   
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“  
  
„War es deiner, als du die Dinge aufgezählt hast, die du an mir magst?“ Hanas Hände fanden ihren Weg seinen Hals entlang und kurz unterhalb seiner Ohren stoppte sie und strich sanft mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wangen. „Du liebst mich wirklich?“   
  
Yoosung spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, aber ein Räuspern rettete ihn. „Schließ deine Augen…“ Das Herz in seinem Brustkorb drohte ihm auszubrechen und er musste ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nehmen, um sich zu sammeln. Hana schloss willig ihre Augen und setzte ein Lächeln auf.   
  
Er packte Hana bei den Schultern und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Sein Glück konnte er kaum glauben… den ersten Kuss mit der Person zu teilen, die er liebte. Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, ihre weichen Lippen mit seinen zu bedecken, spürte er einen festen Zug an der Leine und lautes Bellen erklang.   
  
Als er einen Blick zu den Hunden warf, erkannte er den Umriss einer Person in der Ferne. Sofort lockerte er seinen Griff und auch Hana öffnete die Augen. Die Person kam langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu. War es seine Mutter oder…   
  
„Zen?“, krächzte Hana und auch Yoosung erkannte die schlanke Gestalt mit dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht und den weißen hervorstechenden Haaren. Wie sehr er diesen selbstverliebten Kerl hasste.


	6. Das Paradies

Unbewusst fasste er Hanas Hand und starrte feindselig zu Zen hinüber. Früher hatte er ihn als angenehme Gesellschaft empfunden, immerhin war die RFA so etwas wie eine Familie und Zen wie ein Bruder für ihn. Doch die Reue und Eifersucht hatten es ihm schwer gemacht, ihn weiterhin als solchen zu betrachten. Für Yoosung war Zen ein Rivale, weil er mit der Frau seiner Träume flirtete. Zwar wusste er, dass Zen ein Womanizer war und mit jeder hübschen Frau flirtete, aber jedes Mal, wenn er die beiden im Chat herumschäkern sah, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.   
  
Natürlich lachte er im Chat über Zen und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich wieder typisch benahm, aber in Wirklichkeit raste er manchmal vor Eifersucht. Wenn er im Bett lag spätnachts und Zen in den Chatroom kam, während Hana anwesend war, malträtierte er sein Kissen und wirbelte wütend von einer Seite zur anderen.   
  
Der fröhliche Chat Yoosung hingegen belächelte das Flirten. Wenn er es doch nur wirklich abtun könnte… Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte über den Dingen stehen. Aber wenn es um Menschen ging, die er liebte, wurde er unfair. Das wusste er selbst.   
  
Immerhin konnte er V bis heute nicht verzeihen und die letzten Monate waren hart für ihn gewesen.   
  
„So ein Zufall, dass ich euch beide hier treffe. Und gerade recht, ich habe gesehen, dass Yoosung Hand an dich legen wollte. Ich habe nun mal das beste Timing der Welt“, begrüßte Zen die zwei und grinste charmant. „Er hat nichts getan, das du nicht wolltest, oder?“  
  
„Eigentlich bist du der Störenfried“, wollte Yoosung sagen, doch er verkniff sich die bösen Worte.   
  
„Danke, dass du mich beschützen willst, Zenny. Aber ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, versprochen. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen.“ Hana lächelte schmal und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über Yoosungs Handrücken, als wollte sie ihn beruhigen.   
  
„Wenn er dir ungewollt zu nahe tritt, dann…“   
  
„Werde ich nicht, Zen.“ Yoosung lächelte gequält und rückte etwas näher zu Hana auf, fast so, als wollte er seinen Besitz markieren. Er wusste, dass diese Geste kindisch war, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis, es Zen zu demonstrieren.   
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nur den Kopf frei kriegen und zu meinem Lieblingsaussichtspunkt gehen, aber das hier ist viel interessanter. Seit wann seid ihr zwei… Du hättest es mir erzählen können, Hana.“ Zen lächelte vieldeutig und kam einen Schritt näher, um die Hunde zu streicheln.   
  
„Früher oder später hättest du es erfahren“, antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Meine süße, kleine Hanabi ist also vergeben, hm? Das ist wirklich schade…“, hörten sie Zen murmeln.  
  
Yoosung spürte, wie sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch breit machte, fast so, als würde sich ein Knoten bilden oder Wut aufbauen. Er musste sich zurückhalten, denn sonst wäre er Zen sicher an die Gurgel gegangen. Aber er konnte vor Hana nicht explodieren. Vielleicht war es möglich, Zen in einem ruhigen Gespräch unter Männern davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich nicht gehörte, die Freundin eines anderen anzuflirten.   
  
Hana sah zu ihm hinüber, hatte eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen, so als wollte sie seine Reaktion abwarten. Vielleicht erwartete sie aber auch, dass er etwas sagte.   
  
„Wir müssen langsam zurück, Hana“, sagte er stattdessen. „Tut mir leid, dass wir uns keine Zeit für dich nehmen können, Zen.“   
  
„Wie schade… vielleicht sollten wir uns bald mal zum Kaffee verabreden? Wir drei?“ Zen grinste selbstgefällig und räusperte sich dann. „Komm her, Hana. Lass dich umarmen.“   
  
Nur widerwillig ließ Yooung ihre Hand los, als Zen sie in eine Umarmung hineinzog, die seinem Geschmack nach eindeutig zu lang und zu herzlich war. Zens Hände wandern an Hanas Rücken hinab und verweilten knapp über ihrem Steiß. Yoosung spürte praktisch schon die Ader an seiner Stirn pulsieren.  
  
Zen bemerkte, dass Yoosung aufgebracht war und ließ von Hana ab. „Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Glück dieser Welt. Yoosung, behandle Hanabi gut. Ich hoffe, du hast deine Worte in der SMS gestern ernst gemeint.“ Mit einem Zwinkern reichte er Yoosung die Hand und verabschiedete sich dann von den Hunden. „Bis später.“  
  
Yoosung griff sich Hanas Hand und lächelte sie schmal an. „Tut mir leid… ich bin offen gestanden ein wenig eifersüchtig, wenn dich jemand so umwirbt… Äh… ich meine, wir sollten zurückgehen.“   
  
„Yoosung, ich bin allein dein. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen“, antwortete Hana unvermittelt und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Die Hunde schienen die Aufbruchsstimmung gespürt zu haben, denn sie tänzelten fröhlich um sie beide herum. Hand in Hand spazierten sie zum Tierheim zurück, wo Yoosungs Mutter bereits in einer Horde Kaninchen gehüllt auf die wartete.   
  
„Wenn dein Vater diese verdammte Tierhaarallergie nicht hätte, würde ich glatt ein paar davon mitnehmen“, schimpfte sie, als sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten.   
  
Der Abendhimmel ließ die Stadt in orange-goldenem Licht schimmern und es herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre. „Die frische Luft scheint euch gutgetan zu haben…“, bemerkte Mrs. Kim nebenbei.   
  
„So könnte man das sagen“, antwortete Hana und strich sanft über Yoosungs Handrücken. Er antwortete ihr, indem er beim Laufen leicht gegen sie stieß und sie sich über beide Ohren angrinsten.   
  
„Als dein Vater und ich jung waren, konnten wir kaum die Finger voneinander lassen, also schätze ich, dass man hin und wieder seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen muss… vielleicht sollte ich bald abreisen und euch nicht weiter stören…“  
  
„Mom!“, zischte Yoosung peinlich berührt und seine Wangen glühten.   
  
„Zier dich nicht so…“, murmelte seine Mutter und lächelte amüsiert. „Hana… lass dir eins sagen, wenn sich mein Sohn dir gegenüber ungebührlich verhält oder sich dir aufdrängt…“  
  
„Mom!“ Hana und Mrs. Kim mussten beide lachen, als sie Yoosungs hochroten Kopf sahen.  
  
„Er ist ein Gentleman“, antwortete Hana schließlich und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. „Sie haben ihn sehr gut erzogen.“   
  
„Nach dem Anruf von Mr. Han habe ich daran ein wenig gezweifelt, aber er ist wirklich in guten Händen… und wenn er schön darauf achtet, was du sagst, wird das wohl auch so bleiben. Yoosung braucht jemanden, der ihn führt, sonst verliert er sich rettungslos.“ Mrs. Kim seufze. „Hoffnungslos wie sein Vater.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde an seiner Seite bleiben…“, murmelte Hana schließlich.  
  
  
Yoosung wusste, dass Hana nicht ewig bei ihm bleiben würde, dennoch war es unangenehm, sich am Abend bei ihr zu verabschieden. Er hatte sie von sich aus bis nach Hause begleitet und schweigend standen sie vor ihrer Appartmenttür. Nur das Geräusch des Aufzugs war zu hören und eines der Lichter im Flur flackerte unablässig.   
  
„Ich würde dich reinbitten, aber…“  
  
„Meine Mutter… ich weiß. Sie freut sich darauf, dass ich bald zurück bin…“  
  
Ein schmales Lächeln manifestierte sich auf Hanas Gesicht. „Eine Schande, dass Zen uns unterbrochen hat heute, hm?“   
  
„Da hast du recht… ich könnte ihn immer noch… Ähm… nun. Da lässt sich nichts machen.“ Yoosung kratzte sich kurz an der Wange. Warum erwähnte sie diesen Namen wieder? Es machte ihn nahezu verrückt, darüber nachzudenken, dass Zen sie davon abgehalten hatte, sich zu…  
  
„Oh…“, machte der Blonde schließlich und räusperte sich dann. „Wollen wir das vielleicht… nachholen?“   
  
„J-jetzt?“  
  
„Ja.“   
  
Yoosung machte einen Schritt auf Hana zu und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Hände ganz verschwitzt und grob waren im Vergleich zu ihren weichen, warmen Fingern. Die Aufregung, ihre Nähe auslöste, ließ seinen ganzen Körper zittern und sein Herz Purzelbäume schlagen. So wie jetzt hatte er noch nie im Leben gefühlt und seine Knie schlotterten ihm.   
  
Hana war ganz rot im Gesicht und zitterte ebenfalls. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seiner Jacke und sah nervös zu ihm auf. „Endlich…“, flüsterte sie.   
  
Yoosung konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen bei diesen Worten und er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre an. „Das ist wirklich längst überfällig… ich hätte dich auf der Party küssen sollen.“   
  
Es kostete ihn einen Augenblick seines Lebens, die Frau zu bewundern, die er zu küssen gedachte. Mit seiner Hand strich er sanft über ihre Lippen, bevor er sie küsste.   
  
Und es war, als kribbelte sein ganzer Körper von dieser einzigen Berührung. Es war vermutlich der unschuldigste Kuss von allen. Hana vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar und er hielt sie ebenfalls fest umklammert. Mit klopfendem Herzen und einem schwirrenden Kopf  gingen beide auseinander und starrten sich atemlos an.   
  
Sie wirkte ganz verwirrt und ihre Augen waren so glasig, als könnte sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Hey, nicht weinen. Lächle für mich, Hana… Lächle für mich, wenn wir uns wiedersehen.“   
  
„Lass mich niemals im Stich, hörst du? Ich… liebe dich so wahnsinnig, Yoosung. Du bist mein Licht.“   
  
Yoosung musste sich vorbeugen, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und an seiner Brust schluchzte. Dabei wollte er sie nie wieder zum Weinen bringen…  
  
„Es sind Freudentränen“, murmelte sie, als könnte seine Gedanken lesen. „Ich kann mein Glück einfach nicht fassen.“   
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß…“, antwortete Yoosung, während er ihr zärtlich übers Haar strich. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ein besserer Mann werde und für dich sorgen kann. Und du tust mir den Gefallen und jagst deinen Träumen nach. Schreib dein Buch und zieh sie alle in den Bann.“   
  
„Und was wird aus deinem Traum?“   
  
„Der ist schön längst mit dir in Erfüllung gegangen… und wenn wir irgendwann… heiraten… oder eine Familie gründen, kann er nur schöner werden.“ Hana ließ zögerlich von ihm ab und wischte sich die entflohenen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.   
  
„Das ist mir wirklich zu kitschig, Yoosung“, lachte sie und schlug ihm auf die Brust. „Versuchs morgen nochmal… und kümmere dich gut um deine Mutter. Sie ist ein Geschenk.“   
  
„Ich weiß… bis morgen dann, Prinzessin.“ Gezielt nahm er ihre Hand und küsste ihre Fingerknochen, ehe er sich einen Schritt entfernte. „Und nicht vergessen… lächel für mich, wenn wir uns wiedersehen.“   
  
Hana lächelte zufrieden und winkte ihm zu, wie er ihm Fahrstuhl verschwand und sich die Türen langsam schlossen. Nur widerwillig drückte er den Knopf ins Erdgeschoss und starrte auf sein Handy. In der RFA App blinkte eine Nachricht für ihn auf und als er sie öffnete, sah er Hanas Namen aufleuchten. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und vorfreudig tippte er auf die Nachricht, doch sie öffnete sich nicht. „Hm… Ich glaube die App hat einen Hänger…“  
  
Gerade, als er ins Hauptmenü zurückkehren wollte, färbte sich der Bildschirm plötzlich schwarz und eine grüne Schrift manifestierte sich auf dunklem Hintergrund.   
  


„Bist du bereit für das Paradies, Yoosung Kim?“

  
  


**[ Ja ]**  [ Nein ]


End file.
